


A Court of Stars and Fire

by lunarloves



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Battle, F/M, Goddesses, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarloves/pseuds/lunarloves
Summary: After the raging war with Hybern, Feyre takes on her High Lady duties along with Rhysand and the Inner Circle as they repair cracks in their own lives as well as the world with the Wall now gone. Maneuvering between emotions and challenges both in and out of the Night Court, a beautiful and powerful new stranger waltzs into the Inner Circle's lives.With her almost endless magic that is something otherworldly, Nyssa offers hope of dealing with the threat of a takeover from the distant shores of Vallahan, Rask, and Montesere. But when the forces against Prythian are led by Nyssa's sister who holds the key to destroying Nyssa, the Courts of Prythian, tired of war, align with Nyssa to protect their land before it is destroyed by the same beliefs that tried to destroy it over 500 years before.Along the way, the Inner Circle unravels Nyssa's story to reveal who she is and why her power is nothing like ever before. If the Night Court doesn't discover a way to recover the item that can save Nyssa from being destroyed by her sister, the city of Velaris and possibly all of Prythian might fall with the stars.
Relationships: Azriel/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

_Hi! This is going to be an author's note before my story starts! You can skip to Chapter 1._

**ACOTAR fanfic that takes place after A Court of Wings and Ruin. Any novellas that take place after ACOWAR are not canon in my fanfic. Any Throne of Glass book after Empire of Storms is also not canon in my fanfic.**

**Technically, you do NOT need to read the "A Court of Thorns and Roses" series by Sarah J. Maas to understand my fanfic. It will definitely help, but a quick Google on the ACOTAR Wiki can fill in any gaps. Regardless, there will be SPOILERS if you decide to read them after my fanfic. So beware!**

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_DESCRIPTION_

After the raging war with Hybern, Feyre takes on her High Lady duties along with Rhysand and the Inner Circle as they repair cracks in their own lives as well as the world with the Wall now gone. Maneuvering between emotions and responsibilities both in and out of the Night Court, a beautiful and powerful new stranger waltzes into the Inner Circle's lives.

With her almost endless magic that is something never before seen, Nyssa offers hope of dealing with the threat of a takeover from the distant shores of Vallahan, Rask, and Montesere. But when the forces against Prythian are led by Nyssa's sister who holds the key to destroying Nyssa, the Courts of Prythian, tired of war, align with Nyssa to protect their land before it is destroyed by the same beliefs that tried to destroy it over 500 years before.

Along the way, the Inner Circle unravels Nyssa's story to reveal who she is and why her power is nothing like ever before. If the Night Court doesn't discover a way to recover the item that can save Nyssa from being destroyed by her sister, the city of Velaris and possibly all of Prythian might fall with the stars.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_MORE ABOUT THE NOVEL_

_SETTING_ :

Prythian, mainly Night Court; Takes place after ACOWAR; ties in with Throne of Glass

_NEW CHARACTERS:_

Nyssa Highthorn - She is this really badass assassin I created, kind of modeled after Aelin because we all want to know what it would be like if Aelin was in ACOTAR. If you're worried about Nyssa being too close of a character to Aelin, don't worry! She isn't! I kind of wanted her to be a mix of Feyre, Aelin, and Mor in my eyes. I hope my writing portrays that!

Other new characters include more gods/goddesses, and minor characters along the way.

 **Disclaimer: ELRIEL IS NOT GOING TO BE A THING IN THIS FANFIC**. Sorry :( I always kind of liked Elain and Lucien, but in order for my fanfic to play out the way I wanted it to I need Azriel and Elain to NOT be in a relationship. They will be BFFs though!

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_OTHER INFO_

This fanfic is going to be very abstract and loose because a lot of the plotline and character backgrounds I'm dealing with (e.g. Vallahan, Rask, and Montsere) are not written about in detail in the three main ACOTAR books (excluding the upcoming novellas).

My fanfic can also be read as its own, separate story - I tried to make it as reader friendly as possible to people who do not care for the ACOTAR series. However, there definitely will be a need for some background knowledge, and a quick Google on the ACOTAR Wiki can solve this.

Message me or comment if you have any questions! I am sorry if I get any general story info that WAS covered in the three main books (ACOTAR, ACOMAF, and ACOWAR) wrong. Please message me if you find a mistake!

Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you love my book! I'm working on a playlist that will be included soon. Now let's get on with the story...

_with love, lunar-loves_

**This is an Original Story crossposted from Wattpad. To view it on my Wattpad profile, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	2. Chapter 1 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with the Inner Court, 4 months after the War. Feyre in her studio, Rhys doing High Lord business.

**_Part I: House of Embers_ **

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

The City of Starlight shines just as brightly in the sunlight as it does in the moonlight. The winding streets of Velaris woke up as the sun made its way over the mountains, light bouncing and refracting off the current of the Sidra as it flowed.

I woke up from my sleep a little after sunrise, feeling the emptiness of my bed next to me. Rhysand was visiting the Court of Nightmares today for a formal meeting with Mor's father to discuss how they could strengthen the ranks once more, after the War.

Being a High Lady these days was not nearly as exciting as it was when I was infiltrating another Court or being on a battlefield. After the War ended, and the High Lord's and I had a meeting to discuss the aftermath, there hasn't been much that needed immediate attention. We all focused our attention on helping our people repair after the War.

There was no fix for the Wall for now - there won't be for a while since many Courts are unwilling to make compromises on various solutions. The mortal queens were not going to cooperate in a treaty any time soon. Tamlin had reluctantly agreed to do his best to regulate the monsters and Fae entering the mortal lands, and that was as much as we had come up with before heading back to our home Courts.

That was four months ago. For about two months, I did a lot more formal High Lady activities, such as flying to the Illyrian camps to help recovering survivors and regulating new laws about the treatment of women. Rhys handles the Court of Nightmares, as I prefer not to be in a place with many dark memories. I have only been there about 2 times since the War, the mountainside sanctuary for the horrors of our Court living up to its name.

We both try to interact with the citizens of Velaris as much as we can, but we didn't account for the personal battle wounds left on our souls. I struggle to conform to the role of High Lady, at least in my own terms. While I try to treat everyone in the Court equally, the Court of Nightmares and the Illyrian warlords don't take kindly to me. Rhys and I agreed I would stay in Velaris full-time.

While I was in Velaris, Azriel and Cassian took over most of my duties at the Illyrian camps. I strongly declined when they first proposed of covering duties there, but they make a good team when they work together. They insisted they do so, and I've missed their separate personalities deeply during the last two months. I was mostly concerned about how it would further impact their mental wellbeing post-war. Being surrounded by the people who abused and belittled you is never a fun thing. They're probably reveling in their superiority, anyways.

Mor, on the other hand, stays at the Court of Nightmares for me and helps Rhys in communications when he makes visits - mostly making sure that whoever Rhys needs to speak to actually shows up to their meeting. She's just as stubborn as Az and Cas, because even though I saw the pain on her face when she volunteered, she absolutely insisted on helping me in this way. She visits once a day every week, and I would have lost myself without her friendship and our shopping days.

Amren, newly Fae, has been taking advantage of her new being with Varian. She did not tell us where she was going, but we get occasional letters from different High Lords saying our friend has stopped by their court demands to be treated as an honored guest. Most of the High Lords obeyed her in fear, but Helion laughed and shut the door in her face before inviting her to his private vacation palace. She left the day we had gotten back to the Night Court, so her return is long overdue. I miss my small, angry friend.

We've all dealt with our own issues with some degree of solitude as we process our thoughts. No one was more than Nesta. Some days I forget she's even my sister. She seems like such a stranger, and it pains me to see her hurting and not know how to help her. I try to take it one day at a time, but even now it's affecting Elain, whom Nesta loves the most.

Despite Nesta's attitude these days, Elain is warming up much more to life in the Night Court and Velaris. She grows out of her shell day by day, with her best friend Azriel by her side and her mate waiting patiently for her. Azriel and Elain's friendship was one that surprised me, but it is one that benefits both of them very well. I can tell they care for each other in the way Mor and I do - like family. Lucien gets angry at Azriel often, but only due to the natural, possessive instinct of the mating bond. He doesn't force it on Elain, instead choosing to take whatever crumbs she hands him. They have lunch together every day, as far as I know.

I shook my heavy thoughts out of my mind as I peeled back the covers and reeled at the cold air. I hadn't realized we were this far into fall. The weather yesterday had been warm, so the frigid sting was a shock. It didn't numb my excitement about my day ahead, at my studio.

When Rhys proposed I stay in Velaris full time, I wanted a way to connect with the citizens and fill my time so I didn't sit by idly - as if I ever would have. I decided to open my own art studio, where people can come into free-paint or attend classes every week. Rhys and I set it up so everything was free of charge for anyone who comes in, no matter their Court, age, or race. The studio was very popular, and many people frequented it. I needed a new space to paint, as the spare study in the townhouse no longer had a barren spot or surface. I used my free time to paint and learn new techniques, so I can help all the different people that come in and seek help.

I was particularly excited to finally finish a mural on the main wall of the studio. The mural depicts a scene of the day I fought on the Sidra and defended the Rainbow with my water wolves. I don't like to paint self-portraits, so I focused on painting the water wolves as vividly as I could.

I flipped back the covers and meekly I called for Nuala or Cerridwen to run a bath from me. The pair of shadow wraith servants breezed through my walls to my bathroom, giving me a polite nod. Soon after, the scent of the lavender bath oils drifted to my blanket sanctuary. Nuala breezed through one of the walls to tell me my bath was ready, and quietly closed my bedroom door as she left.

I was going to brace myself to run into my bathroom on my tiptoes to avoid the cold floors, but the women left some fuzzy slippers next to my bed. I thanked the Mother for having the best servants a High Lady could ever ask for.

Grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe on my way to my bathroom, I shuffled around, pulling Rhys' shirt tight to my body. I finished my bath and quickly got dressed, the cold seeming to seep back into the bathroom as soon as I unclogged the bath drain. I slipped on a pair of boots last, lacing them up quickly before braiding my hair.

The new clock tower that we built in town rang 9 times, and I cursed to myself as I realized I was late. I ran out of my room, grabbing my small pack and the house keys before locking up the townhouse and starting the walk to my shop in the Rainbow.

I raced down the street as Velaris woke up for the day, mothers opening the blinds and children getting ready for school. As I got closer to the Rainbow, more and more people awoke, the crowds steadily getting more crowded. I loved the hustle and bustle of the city in the morning. It had a completely different atmosphere to Velaris at night, but it felt as natural as ever. I waved to people who called my name or smiled at me as I walked.

Reaching the Rainbow, I had to gently push myself through the crowds to get to the bakery right near my shop. My stomach growled in response as I caught a sniff of freshly baked bread wafting through the air. I waited my turn in line, the popular bakery crowded as always. After I got my coffee and a loaf of bread for snacking through the day, I made my way to the shop. The large storefront windows greeted me, and I balanced my food and drink in one hand as I opened up the shop.

It was a medium-sized studio space, a prime location with gorgeous windows facing the Sidra. The windows let in a lot of sunlight throughout the day, which I especially welcomed during the colder months. Rhys and I had remodeled the space to fit my vision, polishing the worn hardwood floors for hours and painting over chipped walls. It had about four rows of easels, each little space set up with paints, brushes, canvas, aprons, and mixing palettes. I had a sink in the back, next to a little counter that I often sit behind when business is slow. It had some art supplies, but I kept most of them in a closet at the back of the store. The little closet is a favorite of Rhys' when he visits me on slower days.

 _My favorite place to sneak off_ , a cheeky voice whispered in my head. I could hear the smirk in Rhys' voice, and I rolled my eyes lightly.

 _Good morning to you too_ , Rhys, I sent back to him, a smile on my face as I greeted people who walked by as I propped open the studio doors to let the breeze in. I had given my two employees the day off so I could clean up a little, restock, and work on the wall mural. Grabbing a broom from the back, I swept up dust and stray dead leaves that got blown into my shop.

 _Is the studio busy today?_ Rhys asked me, his tendrils of thought invading my senses with the faint scent of jasmine. I breathed it in for a moment then frowned, pushing him away a bit as he laughed.

 _No, but I just got here. I overslept a little_.

 _Sleepyhead_ , Rhys teased lightly. _That's my Feyre darling. You are the best High Lady ever._

 _Oh, stop you_ , I rolled my eyes with a goofy smile on my face as I went back into the store and put the brooms away. Rhys was quiet for a few moments before sending me an image of Azriel looking very upset, his shadows a gloomy cloud around him. He was clearly annoyed and asked Rhys if he was just going to talk to me all day instead of actually listening to his information.

 _Go back to your big boy duties_ , I scolded him, biting my tongue before adding, _What information is he talking about?_

 _Sorry, big boy duties are calling_ , Rhys said, and I sighed in annoyance. He felt it through the bond. _I'll explain when I bring you lunch later today. I love you_. He sent a wink and a kiss through our bond before I felt him turn his attention elsewhere, and he put up his shields.

 _Love you too_. I added, even though he was tuned out. I hummed a tune as I pulled out some fresh paints and brushes, tied on a smock, and began working on finishing the mural. I was working on it for a few before a group of kids came in, wrapped tightly in coats and scarves.

As I got them set up painting, I briefly poked at Rhys' mental shields again and found myself still locked out. He sent a tendril of warmth down the bond as an apology and an acknowledgment of my impatience, but still ignoring me.

I forgot all about Rhys and his secrecy when one of the kids asked me, "Did you paint those wolves yourself, Miss Feyre?" She motioned to the almost finished mural on the wall in front of her.

I nodded, smiling warmly at her curious face. "Yes. I used the water wolves to defend the Rainbow from Hybern attackers. They're made out of the water of the Sidra, kind of like this..." I explained, using my powers to create little flying butterflies in the air. One child tried to jump up and drink it, and I playfully made it splash on his face. He pouted for a moment but took a towel offered to him and brushed it off with a smile.

"I remember that day," the girl replied, her face dark. "I saw the mortal queen... die. She was dropped out of the sky and..."

I frowned and went over to her, bending my knees slightly to crouch down to her level. "I know. I saw it too. We are safe now. You do not have to fear anymore. We can paint in peace," I said to her with a smile, and she smiled back shyly before going back to her easel.

They started to paint as more people wandered in, the cool air inspiring some to paint dreams of winter soon to arrive. I busied myself with helping them out and lost myself in my job

Most of the people had left around lunch to grab something to eat at the restaurants nearby. I went to straighten up the paints above the sink as one of the last painters left. I sorted the paints out by color and organized them further by shade number. I finally started working on my mural again when I heard a faint sound behind me and the scent of jasmine invaded my senses.

"Missed me?" Rhys said as he came up behind me, hugging me around the waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Of course," I replied, turning my head to give him a peck on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Oh, just pleasant," Rhys remarked, letting go and walking over to the counter. "The people in the Court of Nightmares are so kind, they just agreed with everything I proposed."

I gave him a side glance and he shrugged, a half-smile on his face. "At least it wasn't as busy as mine."

Rhys laughed, motioning to the empty studio. "Feyre, darling, do you need your eyes checked? There's no one here." I was about to respond before he cleared his throat suggestively and nodded to the closet.

"No," I shot him down, and he frowned, slumping in his seat. "I want to finish my mural."

"But you've been working on it foreverrrrr," he whined. "You just need a break."

"I almost did earlier, when this one girl had a pretty morbid memory," I replied exasperatedly, setting down my brush. Rhys perked up, looking confused as I walked over to stand across from him on the other side of the counter. "We were discussing the wall, and she was a little girl who saw the mortal queen die when she was dropped from the sky."

"A little girl?" Rhys exclaimed, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Yes," I responded, defeatedly. "Some days I wonder if we will truly recover from the War. Everyone in Velaris can't shake it off. It's like the War tainted the happiness and spirit of the city. And some days I feel completely hopeless and unable to help."

"Hey," Rhys said quietly, nudging my chin upward so we saw eye to eye. "That's what War does to people. They will never be able to shake it, but they will always be able to recover from it. You're doing the best thing you can do: be there for your people, and be an excellent role model to look up to." I was about to make an appreciative comment before he cheekily added, "and you're not too hard on the eyes, either."

I scoffed, playfully punching him in his shoulder. He lightly grabbed my wrist before saying affectionately, "You have me. I am yours. You can use me for whatever, whenever. Velaris will get through it, the people of the city are resilient. Just like you, my darling. And we will get through it, together." He put my hand on his heart as he said his last sentence, and I smiled.

"You should become a writer," I said, wiping a few tears that welled in my eyes. "You are the best with words."

"I'd only be able to write Romance," he responded thoughtfully, before leaning over and giving me a loving kiss, and adding, "because you are my muse."

I went to kiss him again before someone cleared their throat, and I spun around to see a young woman standing in the doorway to the store. She was about to say something before she saw Rhys, and an indescribable look came across her face. As fast as I saw it, it was gone, and she caught my eyes and smiled warmly.

"Sorry for the interruption," she said a little awkwardly, her cheeks pinking slightly. "I wanted to ask when the next class will be."

"Oh, tomorrow at around mid-day. What class were you interested in attending? We have different ones each week."

The girl looked around, huffing as she glanced at various things in the shop and her response trailed away. "Nothing in particular. I was just looking to attend a class..."

"Tomorrow, you're going to learn about painting nude portraits, so be ready," Rhys joked, and I swatted him with a nearby brush. The girl looked very taken aback for a second, and then the same expression she had earlier washed across her face once more. "Sorry. I was just joking. I believe you're going to paint a landscape with the High Lady."

"Ok, thank you," she responded and quickly left the store before I could talk to her further. I looked over at Rhys and he shrugged.

"You scared her off!" I whined, and he shook his head.

"She's just jumpy," he defended himself, before questioning thoughtfully, "Did you recognize her? I don't think I've ever seen her before."

I thought about the girl's face and features, and I realized he was right. Of course, we can't know everyone in Velaris by name, but I am pretty good at recognizing faces I've seen before. "She probably traveled here."

"I review all immigration and travel applications myself," Rhys murmured, trailing off. He has been really tough on visitors in Velaris since the War. "Eh, I'm not going to worry about it too much. I'd much rather get back to where we were before we were interrupted."

I rolled my eyes, pushing Rhys' puckered face away and going back to my mural. "If you help me with the studio for the rest of today, I might reward you later," I teased.

Rhys sat up immediately and gave one of his mischievous smiles. "Oh, you're on, Feyre darling."

We worked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the fall breeze and the sound from the Rainbow that poured in through the open doors. I love how I never have to force anything between Rhys and I. We can spend eternity together, silent, and survive off the presence of one another.

I was adding a few finishing touches to the mural when people started flowing inside. Rhys helped them while I finished. We were busy for the rest of the day, painters coming in and out like the currents of the Sidra.

When the sun started to set, I kicked the last few people out and told them to come back tomorrow to finish. Rhys and I restocked the art stations, cleaned up the store, and threw on our coats before I locked the studio up and left for the night. He slung an arm around my shoulders as we walked through the Rainbow in the sunset, the air chilling as it approached night time. That didn't deter the regular nightlife of Velaris; people flooded the street the later it got, going to jobs or out with their families.

We walked together, talking about places to try for dinner. I wanted to have one of our Inner Court dinners down in Velaris at a new restaurant, but Rhys, stubborn as always, wanted to eat at the one they did for the first time with me.

"You have to try new things," I said to Rhys, and he pouted at me as we walked past a large, drunken group of friends. He pulled me close to him as we passed, and I took our closeness to poke him on his face.

"But I like the restaurant we always go to," he whined, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure everyone else would like to try something new," I responded before I remembered my question from earlier. "Speaking of our family, what were you and Az discussing today?"

Rhys stiffened, looking at the street around us as we walked. "It was nothing."

"Hey," I said softly, and he looked at me. "Don't hide things from me. We are supposed to do this together."

Rhys sighed, and kissed the top of my head, "I know... I can never hide anything from you if you truly wish to know. I just try, to protect you. Besides, it turned out to be nothing. We thought there was some small, Hybern resurgence, but it turned out to be false."

I frowned, a slight degree of tension rising inside me at the thought of more fighting. More war.

Rhys stopped me on the street, pulling me to the side of the main traffic as people walked by. He put two hands on my shoulders as my breathing quickened, and looked deep into my eyes. "Don't even think about it. The information was false, rumors made up by one of Az's spies. Az will have their head for it, trust me. I wouldn't dare to hide something like this from you."

My breathing slowly evened out, and Rhys embraced me comfortingly. I nodded, kissing him softly before we resumed the walk back to the townhouse. "Thank you, Rhys."

"Anything for you, Feyre darling."

☾

_**A/N:** _

_**Please allow a few chapters for me to set up the storyline and plot of this fanfic! It will be worth it!! :)** _

_**Comment to let me know if you like the book! Thank you for reading.** _

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This original story is crossposted from Wattpad. To view my story and profile on Wattpad, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	3. Chapter 2 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the studio for Feyre. A suspicious stranger stops by. Rhys pays a visit and shares important news.

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

The next morning, I woke up to the delicious scent of eggs and spiced meat cooking downstairs. I groaned, stretching awake and reaching a hand for Rhys' side of the bed. Once again, it was empty, but my sleepy brain didn't have to think hard about where he went because I heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Soon enough, the door to our bedroom quietly open, and I pretended to be asleep as Rhys tiptoed through the room before jumping on the bed and tickling me.

"Ahh," I squealed, trying to use the covers to defend against his merciless tickling. "Stop. I just woke up! Rhys!"

He laughed as I wiggled, before stopping and laying down next to me. I popped back up from under the covers, violet eyes full of mischief greeting me. His hair was messy, a shadow of a beard on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said to him, smiling as he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, a rasp in his voice. I love early morning Rhys. "I made you breakfast."

"I thought it was still cooking?" I questioned, the sound of a pot being put in the sink echoing from below. "Who's cooking if you're up here?"

"Nuala and Cerridwen made you breakfast," Rhys admitted, and I giggled. He softened up, cheeks turning pink slightly out of embarrassment. "But I asked them to. So technically, I did make you breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, smiling as he pouted. "Why are you up so early?"

Rhys froze for a second, then rolled over to lay on his back with a sigh of defeat. "I have to go back to the Court of Nightmares. One of Az's spies might have new information."

I looked over at him in worry, panic itching at my senses. "About Hybern?"

Rhys exhaled heavily. "I'm not sure. Az wanted me to come a little later in the morning, but I wasn't able to go back to sleep since he sent the message this morning."

"Is that why you made me breakfast?" I joked, inching closer to put my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my arm, tracing circles on my skin.

"I like to be a good husband sometimes," he responded. "Speaking of our matrimony, would you want to have a little celebration ceremony?"

We had gotten married soon after the War ended, just the two of us and a priest in the townhouse on the night we got home from the War. I never dreamed of having a big, fancy wedding, especially after everything at the Spring Court. I knew Rhys understood, but he always has a flair for the dramatic.

Rhys scoffed, poking me in the cheek. "I do _not_ have a flair for the dramatic, thank you very much."

"Yes, you do," I defended myself, peering up at his face. "Do you not remember your entrance on the day... your entrance? A bang of smoke, your swagger. You definitely do."

Rhys muttered something under his breath, and I laughed victoriously. "I was just wondering if you wanted. It would give us all a nice break from everything."

"I know," I responded, thinking about the idea. "We can decide later tonight. I want to know what information Az has today."

Rhys sighed, kissing my head. "I have the best wife ever."

"I could have done better," I joked, and Rhys gasped. Before I knew it he threw the covers back, and my barely clothed body was exposed to the cold air. "I was joking! Please!"

He laughed deeply, before stopping to admire my body. I had only worn a bra and underwear to bed, as Rhys ran a fire last night in our room. I didn't need to bundle up, but now I regret my decision as the cold air quickly invaded the warmth in the absence of blankets.

"I know a way you can make it up to me," he whispered, his eyes going dark as he stood and watched me wiggle from the cold. I froze when I heard his tone.

"Only if it's in a warm bathtub," I said breathlessly as I sat up. He perked up at my proposition and ran into our bathroom. I heard the sound of water running before he came back.

I stared demurely as he slowly walked over, and he kissed me once before swiftly picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom.

☾

After our morning activities, Rhys and I ate breakfast together on the roof of the townhouse in the cool air. We chatted about miscellaneous things before he left to go to the Court of Nightmares.

"Promise me you'll tell me what you know?" I asked him as he embraced me.

"As soon as I find out," he promised, kissing me on my cheek. "I love you."

"Who wouldn't?" I joked, and he laughed, kissing me once more before winnowing out into thin air, leaving me embracing someone who was no longer there.

I took our plates downstairs and put away the leftover food. Nuala appeared from one of the walls, taking over the dishes for me. I grabbed my things and embarked on my daily trip to the studio.

Velaris was quiet today, few kids playing on the streets. Many windows were open as I walked past below, families enjoying the cool air as they slept in or slumped around the house.

The Rainbow was more lively, many people going food shopping or strolling along the Sidra. I got to the studio a little later than usual, only one person waiting on me. I apologize deeply, but they didn't mind.

I talked with the one patron while I set up the shop and helped them get painting, before leaving them alone. I did miscellaneous things around the shop and added some tweaks to my mural.

It was a slow day, only a few people in the shop at any given time. I was working on a sketch for a mini mural next to my counter when Rhys popped into my mind.

 _Feyre, darling,_ he whined in my mind, and an image of an impatient Rhys sitting in a chair popped into my mind. _Azriel is late. He's making me wait._

 _Patience, Rhys,_ I laughed, sending him an image of the sketch I was working on. _Do you like this?_

 _Woah,_ Rhys exclaimed in awe. _I love it. It looks vaguely familiar_

 _Yeah_ , I responded, adding some slight tweaks to the sketch. _It's because you have them on your knees._

My idea was to recreate Rhys' knee tattoo into a mini mural on the wall. The outline of the mountains drawn in white, with a dark night sky full of stars as the background. It'd be in the shape of a circle, and not as big was the water wolves on the same wall.

 _Oh, yeah_ , Rhys said nonchalantly. _I knew that_.

 _I wanted something to honor my beautiful mate_ , I said to him, and he blew a kiss down our bond.

 _No one as beautiful as you_ , he responded, and I smiled to myself. I felt some of the painters in the studio staring at me, and I blushed to myself. _I gotta go. Az just showed up. I love the idea so much, just like anything you create. I'll talk later._

 _Love you_ , I added to him, and he repeated the sentiment before putting his shields up. I frowned. I hate it when he does that. I never lurk in his mind, but it's always nice to know that connection is open. It feels like a part of me is missing when it isn't.

I shook off my thoughts as the last few painters left, cleaning up their stations and labeling their canvas for pickup. The last painter left around lunch, and I decided to go out and get myself a treat.

I closed the studio doors behind me as I ran out, trying to beat the lunch crowd in the Rainbow. The bakery next to my studio was crowded as always. As I approached the shop, I noticed the windows to the apartment above were open. I never knew anyone lived there. Rhys didn't either, saying it was probably belonging to the family who owned the bakery. I sensed the familiar smell of jasmine and lavender, but it disappeared as I walked inside the bakery.

I ordered a coffee and a few pastries, the young girl behind the counter kind as ever as she asked about my day. We made pleasant conversation until I was served my food and I left, hurrying back to my studio.

I reopened the doors, putting my food on the back counter. Before eating, I restocked some paints and swept the leaves out of the shop. I finally sat down, unwrapping one of my pastries and setting up my sketches for the wall painting.

Concentrated in my work, I barely noticed when the girl from yesterday returned to the shop. The only warning I had was a faint scent of jasmine and lavender. I looked up right as she cleared her throat, and I nearly spilled my coffee in my surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, and she waved me off with a small smile. "I get super focused when I'm working on something. It's like the world around me doesn't exist."

"I know the feeling," she responded, and she walked over to the counter. She motioned for me to sit back down, claiming a seat on her own barstool on the other side of the counter. "I'm assuming I missed the nude portrait class?"

I choked lightly on my coffee, and her eyes opened in alarm as she raised her hands before quickly dropping them. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, reaching back up to put a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped at the contact, almost like I was shocked by lighting. Every ounce of magic in my body came alive, my nerves standing on edge. I felt as if I saw the world brighter, clearer, and it was almost as if everything was drawn to _her_. The girl sitting across from me did not seem Fae at that moment - she was something else, something otherworldly.

She quickly removed her hand when she saw my expression, and the feeling was gone in an instant. I caught my breath, and the girl was sitting there, looking very awkward.

 _Feyre,_ Rhys' voice sounded in my head, a note of fear. _Are you OK? What's happening?_

 _Everything is fine,_ I responded. I felt his distress as I put up my own shields and focused on the girl in front of me.What _is_ she?

"I'm sorry," I apologized once more, clearing my throat. "Jokes like that catch me off guard sometimes."

"It's no worry," she responded. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"I've gotten used to it," I joked half-heartedly. "What can I help you with?"

The girl pursed her lips in thought, drumming her fingers on the counter. I spotted a flash of jewels, and as I took a closer look I saw a pair of bracelets on her wrist. They were slim, and they looked far more expensive than anything I have seen. One of the bracelets has a moon made out of the darkest black sapphires I have ever laid my eyes upon, and they paired with little stars made out of opals on the other bracelet that twinkled as the girl moved her wrist.

Either she noticed me looking at her bracelets, or caught herself in thought, but she stopped drumming her fingers and hid her hands beneath the counter before replying, "I need help with something... peculiar."

"Ok?" I responded, smiling a little bit at the awkward approach to the question. "I can do my best to accommodate. What do you need?"

"Do you know how to sketch armor?"

I opened my mouth to answer for a second before closing it. Why would she need body armor? I felt Rhys poke at my shields in curiosity, but I just further pushed him away so I could focus on the situation at hand. "Why would you need body armor?"

She stiffened in her seat at my question. "Er... well, I'm traveling from the Spring Court. During the War, I was defenseless if anyone attacked my family. I started to train and soon many of the people in my village joined in as well. I just wanted to design something that I would be able to make and use in case anything else ever happens."

Pressure started to grow in my chest. This odd request, from a traveler from the _Spring Court_ , only a day after Rhys hears about threats of conflict? I cleared my throat, shifting in my seat as I thought of a way to respond.

"I am not really sure how I can help you, to be honest," I responded. She frowned slightly. "I'm not good with design or tailoring. And we are in a time of peace - why get body armor?"

"I'm sorry for the request, if it seems out of place. It's just been something that has worried me since the War ended. A battle scar of sorts, if you will." She paused for a second before continuing, "It's alright, I am sorry for wasting your time." She started to get up, but I hastily tried to stop her.

"No- don't go," I pleaded, and she turned around with a plaintive expression. "I can help you figure something out. My friend knows many seamstresses around the city, and I can reference the old armor sets to help create something for you."

She shook her head, a polite smile on her face. "It is alright. I'm too poor to afford anything like that anyways. How foolish of me to waste your time. My apologies once again." I was about to question her expensive bracelets when Rhys winnowed into the doorway, knocking the girl to her feet.

He gasped, making quick apologies and offering his hand to her. She opted for pushing herself off the ground, giving a curt goodbye, and exiting the store. When I followed her outside to see where she went, there was little to no one on the street.

"Hello," Rhys said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I walked back inside. "I can't believe I winnowed right into her. I'll winnow outside of the studio from now on."

"It's ok," I responded absentmindedly, going behind the counter to sit down again. I slumped in my seat as Rhys followed me, and sitting in the barstool the girl had sat in.

"I had the weirdest feeling when I winnowed into her, and I knocked her over. It's like when we touched-"

"Every ounce of magic in your body came alive, feeling as if everything was drawn to her?"

"How did you know?" he asked me suspiciously, glancing back at the open studio doors and the street outside.

"I had the same feeling when she touched my shoulder," I responded. "She was definitely not human. And not poor."

"What does her being possibly poor have to do with anything?" He asked, bewildered.

"She came in asking if I could sketch body armor, and when I told her I, personally, wouldn't be able to help her, she said she was 'foolish to waste my time' and 'think she could afford anything like that.'"

"Why would she need body armor?" Rhys asked, and I shrugged. "Is she the girl from yesterday? Who asked about the class?"

"Yeah," I said to him, losing myself to my thoughts. "She also said she was traveling from the Spring Court."

Rhys frowned, his brows furrowing. "I didn't recognize her, and I definitely would have if a person from the Spring Court applied for travel approval."

"You never know. The charms around the city still haven't been properly recast," I added. We both frowned deeper at that before I shrugged it off and turned to him. "What did Az have to tell you?"

Rhys' face darkened further at that, and the knot in my stomach grew tighter. "I'll tell you tonight."

"Rhys," I whined, but he shook his head.

"I want to enjoy my time with you before I tell you," he responded. "When is your employee coming in?"

As if listening to our conversation for the perfect moment, Leo walked in. The adolescent Fae boy looked to be windswept as he walked in, cheeks and nose pink from the weather. "I'm here. Sorry if I was late, I left my house a little later because I was _not_ expecting this weather."

"It's fine Leo," I responded, and he froze at the sight of Rhys. "This is my husband, Rhysa-"

"Are you for real?" Leo exclaimed, pulling off his gloves before coming over to Rhys and giving an awkward bow. "How is your day, High Lord?"

"Not too bad," Rhys responded, a grin on his face. "Better now that you're taking over for my High Lady. I never get to spend time with her."

"Ah," Leo responded with a laugh. He took off his coat and threw his stuff under the counter, before turning around to grab a smock. "Well, go enjoy the day with her. I'll be fine closing tonight."

"You're the best," I responded, handing him the keys to the store. "We also have a class later, but one of the local artists is coming into teach." I got up from my stool, clearing my food away and folding my sketches neatly. Rhys slipped them into his coat for me as I threw away my trash.

I grabbed my cloak, Rhys waiting patiently for me as I fastened it. When I finished, we said goodbye to Leo and left the studio hand-in-hand. The Rainbow wasn't as crowded as normal, as it slows down significantly after lunch. Everyone goes home to prepare for the nighttime looming ahead, where the City comes alive.

We walked in silence, Rhys' warm hand in mine. He squeezed it occasionally as we walked home to the townhouse.

When we got home, I shed all my layers and changed into one of Rhys' shirts and some leggings before going back downstairs. Rhys had taken off his coat, rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and began making some soup.

"Look who's making the soup now," I teased him, coming up from behind him as he stirred the heavenly-smelling meal. He squeezed my hand as he stirred, and we swayed together for a little before I detached myself and went to sit down at the dinner table.

"I like your shirt," Rhys teased me, a smile on his face. "Wonder where you got that from."

"Oh, just from my personal shopper. They have really great taste," I joked back, and Rhys beamed. My favorite thing in the world was seeing Rhys happy. It was a shame I'd be the one to ruin it right now. My stomach turned as I asked the question I've been dreading to know the answer to all day.

"Now would be a good time to tell me the info Az had shared with you," I suggested, resting my chin in my hand. Rhys sighed, glancing over at me sitting at the table before explaining.

"You know how Hybern had sided with Vallahan, Montesere, and Rask, the overseas Fae continents, during the War?" he asked me, and I nodded apprehensively. "We were able to dismantle any attack Rask had planned before the big battle with Hybern. Now, these stupid overseas purebred Fae are talking about trying to launch a war with us, so they can expand whatever empires they have to avenge Hybern."

"What?" I asked him in astonishment, my voice a whisper. "So this is really what the rumors of the Hybern resurgence were? A war with the other Fae countries?"

"I'm not sure," he said heavily, putting down the spoon he stirred the soup with, coming to sit across from me. He took my hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "I don't really know what to do. Az had said he didn't know how accurate this is because he does not have spies in high positions overseas. But it would make sense for them to want to attack now, as we try to recover."

My breaths became shaky at the thought of more bloodshed, more loss, more pain. "I just don't want to go through this again so soon," I said to him, voice quiet.

"I know, darling," He replied. "I know." He kissed my hand, dropping them gently as he went back to the soup. "Az is working on learning more. There is no real validity in any of these rumors right now."

We sat in a heavy silence. Rhys finished the soup, taking it off the stove to let it cool. "Do you want to eat on the roof?" he asked me. I nodded, getting up to grab our bowls, spoons, and drinks. "Grab me some brandy, please. I need something in my drink tonight.

"I'm right there with you," I responded, handing him the bowls for our soup as I turned around to find the bottle of liquor he requested. I waited for him to serve the stew into the bowls, and he followed me with them in hand as I went towards the stairs.

"Race you to the roof," I joked, and he whined in complaint as I took off and left him behind.

"Unfair!" he called out. When I got to the top, I waved my hand to set the little bonfire spot alight and fixed chairs for us that faced the City of Starlight below. I heard Rhys' heavy footsteps before he finally emerged. I sat down as he set our bowls down on the small table between the chairs I propped up, Rhys following suit.

"How much brandy?" I asked Rhys as I finished pouring mine.

"Just give me the bottle." I gave Rhys a knowing look, and he rolled his eyes before taking the bottle from me.

We ate as the sun set below the horizon, and the stars came out to shine upon the city. Velaris at night never fails to amaze me and make me feel at home.

I could not stop the thought of going off to war, yet again, so soon. I did not wish to see Rhys, or any of my family, worried about who is going to die this time. I didn't want Rhys to die again. I don't know if I could handle that pain another time. I didn't want to worry about a rogue poison arrow cutting through anyone's armor and hitting home. I wasn't ready to be on the lookout all the time, ready to see my people feel terrified because they don't know if it's safe to leave their homes.

"I'm not going to die on you again," Rhys said comfortingly, nudging my leg with his foot as we continued to eat. "I'll get Mor or Cas to do that. We've both been resurrected. Maybe it's their time to join the party."

I snorted, and Rhys looked over in amusement. Still, I couldn't help to stop the rogue tear that escaped my eye, caused by all of my reinless thoughts. Rhys set down his bowl of soup and frowned deeply, reaching over to wipe away my tear.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I feel the same way, Feyre. We can get through this again. We can all get through this again. I am not going to live in fear of self-righteous assholes who think the whole realm is entitled to them. They won't win, they will never win. Because we are unstoppable when together."

"But-" I started to protest, but Rhys held up a finger to quiet me.

"We will always get through this Feyre."

I sighed, and he kissed my hand, sending butterflies to my stomach. My mate, the most powerful High Lord, and I, the first High Lady, together. We could do anything.

In the face of this new threat, we sat there together, holding hands as the City of Starlight shone before us in the heavy darkness of the night.

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_Thank you for reading! Comment to let me know if you like the book. <3_ **

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**_**This is an Original Story crossposted from Wattpad. To view it on my Wattpad profile, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic)** _ **


	4. Chapter 3 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inner Circle reunites, danger looms during training.

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

It was still dark out when I woke up the next morning. Rhys slept soundly next to me, his face peaceful. I barely moved as to not disturb him. Since the War, I know Rhys has had problems sleeping. He rarely ever sleeps, but I've seen his thinly masked exhaustion on the days it was really bad. He couldn't hide from me.

I looked out of our bedroom window, the City of Starlight quietly shimmering in the fading dusk. The sky started to pink as it approached sunrise, chasing the night away.

With Rhys still sleeping, I quietly got out of bed as lightly as I could. Slipping into some slippers and grabbing a cloak, I wrapped up and tip-toed out of our bedroom.

I was surprised Rhys didn't sense me and snap awake. I silently walked down the hall and began going up the stairs to the roof. I narrowly avoided stepping on the loud, creaky step that would have surely awakened Rhys. I used some of my magic to mute any sounds, just in case.

The frigid air of the morning hit me as I opened the door to the roof, bundling my cloak tighter around me. The sun was ascending faster, more and more of the sky turning from a deep black to soft pink, to a brilliant yellow. I pulled up a chair towards the edge of the roof, facing Velaris, and sat down, bundled up and freezing.

I warmed myself with my magic, watching my city below. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop myself from seeing Velaris in ruins. I blinked away the image, my heart heavy as I thought of this new threat.

We never knew much about the overseas Fae continents, just that they are more ancient than Prythian and much more draconian. They had rigid traditions and regulated that the royal bloodlines be pure to ensure total power and limit political uprising. No one truly knows how they operate now, as there haven't been many to return from adventures there. They either mysteriously sunk at sea, or were never heard from after a month in one of the continents.

I wish the Suriel was still here. He would have gladly helped me gain some insight into knowledge far older than my time. Perhaps, it was older than his time, as well. I frowned at the thought of my friend, his death replaying in my head.

So much has happened, so much hasn't. When we defeated Hybern, I knew it would take time to recover, but there was a promise of times of peace for the future. Rhys and I were going to have a wedding celebration, celebrate the next Starfall and Winter Solstice, perhaps try for a child. We would make a great, happy family, and we would take our kids to play in the Sidra in the summer months.

This all hung in the balance. I wouldn't be as scared if I knew what we were going against, but we didn't. And I am scared.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I barely realized when someone came up on the roof, and I screamed when they touched my shoulder.

I jumped up and turned around to see the figures of two large, winged males. I was about to say something when Rhys winnowed in front of me, daggers in his hands.

"When I say I can make the ladies scream, I didn't mean like this," a familiar voice said, in his jaunty tone.

"You bastards," Rhys said, relaxing and dropping his daggers. "Can you enter through the front door, like normal people?"

I lit the little fire pit we had on the roof, light spreading and revealing the faces of Azriel and Cassian. They were bundled in thick Illyrian leathers, packs on their backs and their trunks on the floor next to them.

"You're home!" I exclaimed, running over to hug each of them. I stepped away for a second, then slapped both of them in the face. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again."

"Ow," Az muttered, rubbing his face. "I thought you heard our trunks landing. Besides, it was genius' idea to winnow on the roof at the asscrack of dawn."

"Someone's cranky," Cas taunted, hugging Rhys. "How're things in the big City?"

"Ok," I responded, hugging my cloak around me. Rhys hugged Az, sheathing his daggers as he stepped back. "Pretty tame."

"Better than what we had to deal with in Illyria," Az said, sighing. He waved his hand, and the two trunks on the roof disappeared. I'm assuming he winnowed them back to the apartment that they share.

"I thought _I_ was a piece of work," Cas whistled. "You should see some of the bastards up there."

I took Rhys' hand, and we began down the stairs with the two Illyrians following behind. Rhys said something about going to change and freshen up before going into our bedroom. I went down to the first floor, throwing my cloak on the banister as I walked into the kitchen. Az and Cas followed behind the sound of their packs hitting the floor before they followed me and sat down at the dinner table.

"I missed you guys," I said, grabbing some pans and turning on the stove. I took out eggs and leftover spiced meat from the other day. "I love Rhys, but his drama is sometimes insufferable."

"We missed you too," Az responded, smiling softly at me. Cas glanced at his friend, his face lighting up at Az's happiness. "And trust me, I don't think anyone's drama is as insufferable as Cassian's."

I laughed, Cas' face turning into a scowl before he pushed Az in his seat. Az pushed him back, and they were starting to fight each other when I clicked my tongue.

"Take it outside," I warned them, and they stopped, a grin on Cas' face and a scowl on Az's.

"I'd like to join," Rhys interjected, walking into the kitchen. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I put the eggs onto cook, the meat reheating in a separate pan. "A good, old fashioned brawl is always good for the soul."

He sat down next to Az, and I got our plates before bringing the dishes over. The food smelled delicious, and my stomach rumbled as I sat down in the chair Cas pulled out for me.

"Aha," he cheered, taking a bite of food. "Feyre favors me. She has chosen to sit next to me. I am victorious!"

"Shut up, you idiot," Az grumbled, eating as if he hasn't in two months. "That was the only open seat. She still favors me more than you."

"Uh, I beg to differ," Rhys countered, a piece of meat speared on his fork. "I mean, I am her mate. It'd be really awkward if she didn't favor me the most."

"Actually," I interrupted, raising my fork in objection as I took a bite. "I favor Mor the most. She's my real mate. We should have told you guys sooner."

The three Illyrians made complaints and objections to my statement. Rhys dramatically grabbed onto Az's hand, clutching his heart. "Ow. I'm feeling the rejection already. My heart... my heart," he whined, and Az gave him a side glance before shaking him off. I chuckled as I ate my food.

"Suck it up," Az told Rhys, cleaning his plate. I shivered as a breeze blew through the townhouse. Rhys waved a hand and a wave of warmth washed over me, and he winked as I smiled in thanks.

"Show off," Cas gagged, before shifting his tone into a higher-pitched one. "You don't ever need to use magic to impress me, High Lord," he sighed dreamily. I slapped him on the back of his head as he mocked me, and laughed at the look Az gave Cas as he got up to put his dish in the sink.

"You don't need much to impress Cas," Az said, grunting as he sat back down. "All you need is an attitude bigger than his and he's in love."

"Must be why he's obsessed with Nesta," I responded, and Rhys and Az laughed as Cas scowled at me.

"Make fun of me all you want, let's not forget how whipped Rhys was for Feyre, _darling_ ," he shot back, and Rhys growled. I rolled my eyes at their useless banter, clearing the rest of the plates and putting them in the sink.

"Anyways," Rhys said, clearing his throat as I sat back down. "Do you have new information?"

As sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Yes, and it's not good." My stomach churned before he went on. "They want to make a move to conquer Prythian as soon as possible. There are rumors they're going to start with the mortal territory before moving towards the courts. They would reach us last this way. Or they would just launch an attack from the sea, on the coast that faces them."

I gulped, the knot in my stomach tightening. We wouldn't be able to coordinate troops to protect in time. We'd be completely weak if they came from the south, especially as Tamlin tries to rebuild. The eastern border would be vulnerable too, as Kallias and Vivianne lost a lot of soldiers, and Beron would probably ignore the threat until it was too late.

Rhys sent reassuring warmth down the bond and caught my eyes. His violet eyes calmed me, and I evened my breathing as Az went on.

"We also have reason to believe that their armies are made of High Fae. I had a spy who was getting close enough to gather very good intel, but I think he was assassinated. It's one thing that their Courts are made of High Fae, but it's another for their armies to be of that nature."

"Basically," Rhys said slowly, his voice dark. "They'd have power equal to the High Lords?"

"Well, not exactly," Az debated, eyes glancing away as he thought. "They'd be trained to use their magic for combat, but I doubt they would need to have the power reserve that a High Lord does, especially if their armies are large."

"Well," Cas whistled uneasily. "We are fucked."

"Shut up," I said to him, my thoughts swimming in my head. "How soon would they attack?"

"I'm not sure. I only have enough information as I am given. It is much more valid than previous rumors since the War but still limited. They seem to be very good at identifying spies in their land."

We were all silent for a few, before Rhys said, "I'll write letters to the other Courts about a meeting. If it's time-sensitive, we need to meet as soon as possible to discuss a plan."

"We could host it here," I suggested, and Rhys shook his head immediately.

"No, I'm not letting any of them into Velaris. We saw what happened last time," he said darkly, the memory fresh in our minds.

"I was going to suggest we have it in the Hewn City, but I understand." He looked at me apologetically, and I waved it away. Rhys is always fiercely protective, and this situation is tense for all of us.

"Most likely, we will meet at Thesan's again. It's a good place of rendezvous when we're in need of a timely solution."

We all nodded, and we were silent again for a few before Cas stood up, grunting as he stretched. "I'm gonna go train at the House of Wind. Wanna join?" He asked me and I agreed, the following suit as I stretched.

"Give me a few, I need to change and grab some things." As I was leaving I saw a note appear on the table in front of Rhys, written on a red piece of paper that was Mor's signature. I paused, and the three of us watched as Rhys read the note. He sighed, crumpling it up and getting up as well.

"Mor wants me to meet her at the Court of Nightmares. Something about her father being a prick again," he sighed. "She's going to come back with me when I leave."

I smiled. "Yay! I get to see my mate," I laughed. Just then, I saw the look on Rhys' face and my stomach dropped.

I took off a second before he did, squealing as he chased me up the stairs. "Don't have sex, please!" I heard Cas call up. "We won't wait for you! I also don't want to throw up my breakfast."  
  
  


☾  
  
  


I came back downstairs a few moments later, my hair tied up and clothed in warm Illyrian leathers. I had a small pack on my back with a change of clothes and a few toiletries so I can clean up when I'm done training.

"Took you long enough," Cas said as I came down the stairs, Az turning around and grabbing his pack at the sight of me. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we had so much fun making the bed," I said, rolling my eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I frowned at him in irritation.

We left the townhouse, the boys flexing their wings as I locked the doors. I extended my own wings, flexing them as I got ready.

"Were you practicing while I was away?" Az asked me, peeking around his own wings. I gave him a meek smile. I didn't need to use my wings as much as, not that I mostly stayed in Velaris, only really using them to fly to the House of Wind every week. And the most training I did was in the bedroom, with Rhys.

Az shook his head, giving me a _tsk tsk_ as he extended his wings and burst into the air. Cas followed, and I took off last, the exhilarating feeling leaving me breathless as I shot into the sky.

The sun had risen over Velaris, and the city awakened in the early hours of the day. The few people who were on the street looked up in awe as we passed, and I marveled at how tiny they looked below me as I ascended.

Even though I've gotten better at flying, it is still very exhausting for me since I've been neglecting my regular training. Rhys teaches me sometimes, but we've both been busy with various duties.

As we reached the House of Wind, the two Illyrians ahead of me made graceful landings on top of one of the training pads on the roof. They were just in time to witness my less-than-elegant landing, a mix of limbs and wings as I toppled onto the roof.

 _I'll have a warm bath waiting for you tonight for whatever they're going to put you through today in training,_ Rhys' voice sounded in my head.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath to myself as I got up, straightening.

"Wow, you really haven't been training, have you?" Az remarked sarcastically.

"You guys have been doing this for hundreds of years," I defended myself. "Give me a chance to catch up."

"Whatever," he said, shaking his head with a brooding look. "I'm going to go for a run in the mountains. I'll be back in an hour or so," he told us. Before we could respond, he took off, flying over the edge of the House of Wind and into the tall pine trees around it.

Cas and I stretched for a few, chatting about their past two months in Illyria. "Wrap your hands," he told me. "Let's work on your fist fighting today."

I laughed, gladly grabbing the tape to wrap my knuckles in. "You're going to regret this," I told him, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, really?" He challenged me, walking over to the center of the training ring, raising his fists as I walked over. I mimicked his stance and raised my own.

"I don't take well to threats of war," I said, rolling my neck and grinning wickedly. "So, yeah, really."

"Oh gods," Cas muttered. "Mother, Cauldron, anyone - save me."  
  


☾  
  


Az came back a little over an hour, right after Cas and I finished. We tediously sparred on one of the training rings near the edge of the House of Wind, a drop of death onto needle-sharp pine trees beckoning below. Cas used it to make a hybrid training of hand-to-hand combat as well as flying since I had to quickly maneuver myself back up with my wings to avoid an untimely demise.

I was laying on my back, breathing heavily as I recovered from our sparring. Az landed near me, peering over the spot I laid to make sure I was still breathing. Cas was slumped against one of the benches not too far off, drinking some cold water.

"What happened to you two," Az muttered, staring at us in our fatigued states.

"I knocked her over the edge a few times and now she's acting like she's going to die from exhaustion," Cas whispered to Az as he grabbed his own water and sat on the bench above the other Illyrian. "Maybe she is already dead."

"No, I'm very much alive," I called out weakly, struggling to sit up. I gave up and collapsed back down on the training ring, mustering my strength to wag my finger as I threatened, "I'll get you back, one day."

"Ooh, wow," Cas mocked me. "So scary. Ahhh. I'm so threatened." I cursed him and threw my shoe at him, watching as it hit Cas square in the face. Az choked on his water in laughter, and Cas frowned, rubbing his head. "Meanie."

"While you two act like children," Az interjected, "Rhys is on his way with Mor. They bring some news." My heart raced. I hope everything is ok.

Azriel got up and peeled his sweat-soaked shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to the bench. He stalked over to the rack of weapons, grabbing two wooden staffs and throwing one to Cas.

"Get up, lazy," he said, taking a position on the opposite end of the training ring, farther away from me. "Spar with me."

"I can do that too, you know," Cas said, standing up and peeling off his own shirt. I watched as Cas flexed his muscles at Az as he walked over, the shadowsinger only rolling his eyes in irritation.

I was watching them spar when I heard the sound of wings, and Rhys carrying Mor in his arms appeared out of the mist. I got up quickly at the sight of them and ran over to give Mor a hug as soon as they landed.

"Mor!" I exclaimed, and my best friend hugged me just as tightly.

"Feyre," she responded, a smile on her face. She wore a beautiful red sweater, some black leggings, and knee-high boots. Her vivid lipstick matched the color of her sweater. Seeing Mor for the first time in two weeks felt like a breath of fresh air. "I missed you too."

I stepped back when she lightly pushed me away. "You're sweaty!" She laughed. I looked down, the Illyrian leathers sticking to me.

"Sorry," I sheepishly apologized. She waved it off and waved towards Az and Cas. When Cas tried to run up and give her a hug, she put out her hand to stop him.

"Only Feyre can do it," she told him, and he pouted. She laughed, the beautiful sound lifting my senses. She walked over to the bench where all our stuff was. I turned to Rhys, who looked a little gloomy to be left out from the greetings. I walked over to him and laced my arms around him, kissing him soundly. He smiled as I pulled away.

"That's a proper greeting," he said to me, and I winked at him as I went to go sit by Mor. She let me lay my head in her lap as I extended the rest of my body along the length of the bench.

"I figured it was time to come back to Velaris," she told me as she stroked my hair. Her fingers were icy cold from flying with Rhys, but it was a nice surprise on my scalp as my vitals returned back to normal. "I had enough of my bastardly father."

I looked up at her, asking, "How is he?" Mor knew my real question, however; _Did he do anything to you?_

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly. "He wouldn't dare lay a hand on me now that you're High Lady." I giggled, and Rhys cleared his throat as he walked up. Cas stopped sparring with Az and walked over, nudging us to make space on the bench. I whined as I wiggled down enough to give Cas room to sit.

"I have actual news," Rhys announced, and Mor and I narrowed our eyes at him in a warning. Az snorted, patting Rhys on the back before walking to the bench and standing by Cas.

Rhys cleared his throat as he unfurled a piece of parchment and read, "'I will host the meeting between the High Lords, and our High Lady, due to the severity and time-sensitivity of this issue.'" He rolled the parchment back up and continued.

"That's what Thesan wrote back. All the other High Lords agreed to a meeting tomorrow, at dawn. That means we'll have to leave tonight. Thesan offered us hospitality for the night in his palace."

Mor leaped up and exclaimed, " _Tomorrow?!_ I will have _no_ time to plan any of my outfits. How do you expect us to find a High Lord/Lady meeting worthy dress before sunset? Oh, my gods." I rubbed my head from where it hit the bench, Cas kissing his fingers and pressing it to my head to make it feel better. I got up, walking over to Mor and putting my arms around her shoulders.

"Breathe, Mor, breathe," I soothed her, rubbing her shoulders and guiding her back to the bench. "We can leave after sunset. You will have time. It's ok." Cas rolled his eyes as we sat down, Mor breathing heavily and mumbling to herself about places to stop, accessories, and whatnot.

"Who is going?" Cas asked. I saw a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, probably thinking of Nesta. I wonder if she had her window open, or she secretly watched us as we trained. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm lucky if Nesta even breathes in the same room as me, nowadays. Maybe Elain would like to come.

"Feyre's sisters can attend if they wish. I guess the fox can, as well," Rhys added saltily, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Otherwise it will just be us."

"Is Amren coming?" Azriel inquired.

"I have no clue," Rhys responded, pulling out a separate parchment out of his pocket. It was a light blue one, and I recognized Tarquin's sigil on it. "Tarquin said Varian was meeting the Summer Court there, so I assume Amren will come along and meet up with us as well."

"Ok," Mor said, her breathing and her voice back to normal. "I am still mad at you for this short notice. Who do you think you are, giving me not even a day's notice?"

"Mor, it will be fine," I said, rubbing her back. "As soon as I inform my sisters and Lucien, I will spend all day packing with you."

Mor got a look in her eye that kind of made me regret my offer. "Yay!!" she clapped her hands, standing up and straightening out her clothes.

Turning to the three Illyrians before us, she instructed, "Please shower and change and dress impressively. We must continue to make a long-lasting impression as the best-dressed court."

"Yeah, yeah," Rhys waved his hand lazily. "Be ready by sunset."

"Since when am I late?" Mor asked him ironically before turning to me with a squeal. "Hurry! We don't have all day now," she chided me, pushing me towards the staircase down into the House of Wind. I gave Rhys a pleading look, but he said _You dug your own grave_ into my mind before putting up his shields.

"Gods save me," I whispered.

"There are no gods to save you now," Mor said wickedly. "Do you think the High Lords would like your moon crown?"

☾

_**A/N:** _

**Thank you for reading, and for the Kudos' so far. I am new to this AOO3 thing, so I hope I am doing it "write" lol.**

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This original story is crossposted from Wattpad. To view my story and profile on Wattpad, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	5. Chapter 4 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor and Feyre go shopping. The Inner Circle leaves for the Dawn Court. Upon arrival, they reunite with a "cold" friend who shares some exciting news while the meeting looms in everyone's thoughts.

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

Mor and I left on a spontaneous shopping spree around Velaris after I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I wore a lighter, white sweater over some brown Illyrian leather pants, my favorite black boots laced tightly at my knee.

It was as if Mor visited every boutique she knows in Velaris - which is all of them. Even throughout our multiple stops, only Mor has found some success. Nothing ever catches my eye anymore, since Starfall last year with the blue dress Rhys gave me. It's still one of my favorite dresses, and I kept it precisely folded in a trunk at the end of Rhys and I's bed.

As Mor and I wandered around the streets of Velaris, I, of course, found stuff that I liked, but I had yet to find something that screamed High Lady of the Night Court. Mor had begun to think all hope was lost.

"Are you ever gonna pick something out?" Mor asked as we left our fifth shop. She already had purchased three gowns, each extremely stunning and beautiful in their own right. I wondered which she would wear, or if she would just make many outfit changes.

"I don't know," I murmured, looking in the windows of boutiques and pricey dress shops as we walked in the street. "I just don't see anything that stuns me. Nothing has made me fall in love with it, you know?"

"Yes," Mor replies, scoffing at my question. "Who do you think you're talking to? Amren?"

"I forget sometimes," I joked, and she rolled her eyes, laughing. We walked for a little bit before Mor gasped, clutching my arm.

"I know just the shop for the dress!" she exclaimed, squeezing my arm and dragging me along "Come on."

I trailed behind Mor for a while, waiting as she got sidetracked and browsed in a couple of shops. She led us farther away from the busier boutiques. We came to the end of a street, arriving on one of the less busy, homely streets. It was one of the more ancient streets of the City of Starlight. Children playing in the street coyly ran away as we walked towards the end of the street, staring at us in awe.

Mor approached the end of the road, leading me to a boutique that was barely recognizable. The ancient storefront and battered sign looked older than most of the city itself. She sauntered into the boutique as if she owned the place, and peeked her head back outside to notion for me to follow when I hesitated. I obeyed her, walking into the shop.

The warmth and strong scent of incense hit me as soon as I walked in. It took my eyes a second to adjust to the dark atmosphere of the store, but when they did, it was quite a peculiar sight.

The shop was a mess; piles of all types of fabric were covering the remains of tables barely visible underneath them. Glitter, sparkles, and jewels littered the store, some together, some randomly dispersed. A little counter stood at the back, mannequins adorned in half-finished dresses lining the wall behind it. The heat came from a small fireplace, powerful for its size, where two cushioned, plush armchairs were positioned in front of.

"Varshad?" Mor called, putting a hand on her hip impatiently, tapping her foot. "Wake up, you old fart. We don't have all day!"

I stopped observing the surroundings at the front of the shop, as an ancient man shouted and scuffled out from a closet at the back of the store, the door covered in so many sketches and miscellaneous papers that I thought it was a wall. He was an ancient man, slow in his movements and face worn with wrinkles. His aging features looked to be set in an expression of anger as he came out, but when he saw Mor and I, he smiled.

"Mor! What a lovely surprise," he exclaimed, kissing her on each cheek in greeting. Mor stepped aside and I smiled kindly, the old man bowing and kissing my knuckles. "High Lady, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I would say the same," I responded, boeing my head in return, "but I've never had the luxury of knowing about you, until now."

"Wow," he scoffed, turning around to wobble back to the counter. "I do so much for Rhysand, and this is how he repays me."

"Feyre, this is Varsahd," Mor said in introduction, waving away his complaints. "He's an old friend, but he's a baby at heart."

"You never say my full title," he whined. When he reached the counter he stood tall, saying, with a flourish, "I am Varshad, Master of Finery. No one makes dresses like me in the 7 Courts."

"Yeah, yeah," Mor waved him off, going over to examine the dresses on the mannequins. "We're in a bit of a rush. Have to leave at sunset to go somewhere. I need to pick up Feyre's Starfall dress, like, right now."

"You're lucky I finished it," Varshad said, grunting as he went back to the closet he came out of earlier. He disappeared, the door left open a crack as Mor talked to him.

"No, you're lucky that you're going to be making another dress," she said, and he came back out with an irritated expression. She saw his look and she added, "that means you're getting double the payment."

His face lit up at the thought, carrying a bright red garment bag over to the counter. He motioned for Mor and I to come over to the counter. We dropped our bags, coming to stand in front of him on the other side.

I gasped as he unbuttoned the garment bag and pulled out a magnificent gown that looked like it was made of water - the fabric flowed in his hands as he laid it out on top for me to see.

It was a midnight blue dress, resembling the color of the sky at dusk. Constellations and stars were embroidered into the silk gown, creating the scene of a sky filled with stars. Jewels and silver embroidery glistened as Mor moved the dress, holding it in her own hands. The top half of my dress, from my collarbones to my wrists, but stopping at my brassiere, was sheer and had fine diamonds in them. It looked like a miniature version of the rest of the dress.

It was honestly so beautiful, I started to tear up. Varshad saw my expression and smiled, confidently boasting, "Yeah, I know I'm the best. They don't call me the Master of Finery for nothing."

"Oh, shut up," Mor said, and he stuck his tongue out at her. "If mine was ready, I would pick it up as well. But I already found something for the occasion."

"I can tell," he grunted, motioning behind me towards our bags.

"Thank you so, so, so much," I told Varshad as we put the dress back in the garment bag and buttoned it close. He grabbed a bag and carefully folded and placed the dress in it, before handing it to me.

"No problem, High Lady. I'll send the payment information over," he added with a wink. I shook my head with a smile, and reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. I only met him today, but I could tell he was a close friend of Mor and Rhys, so that means he's my close friend as well. I felt like I've known him forever.

Mor started chattering on about scheduling for a new dress for Starfall for me, but he began to shoo us out of the store, reminding us about our time deadline. I grabbed our bags and he kicked us out, politely, saying he was overdue for his afternoon nap.

"I am so excited to wear this!" I squealed as we walked back towards the heart of the City, on our way to return home to the townhouse.

"I knew I was rubbing off on you. I'm so happy you love it," Mor said with a smile, nudging me lovingly. "Rhys will be happy, too."

"You said he had this ordered for me?" I asked her and she nodded. "Is that where he gets all my dresses?"

"Well, yes, but not really," she responded with a thoughtful pout. "Ask Rhys about it later."

"Ok," I said, and we began talking about other things on the way home. I was about to ask her if she wanted to stop for an early dinner when she got sidetracked.

"Look at that dress! Oh my gods," she exclaimed, and I sighed in exasperation. We shared a laugh as I followed her into yet another boutique, knowing nothing would compare to the dress in my hands.

☾

When we finally got back to the townhouse, Mor and I shared a simple dinner with Rhys before we went up to my room to pack our bags. Azriel and Cas said they would grab dinner on their own, as they had to polish their armor or whatever they did before we had to leave. Only the Inner Circle were going to the meeting; Elian had looked sick to her stomach at the thought of war when I told her earlier at the House of Wind, and Nesta simply ignored me, walking away.

After a delicious smoked fish dinner cooked by Mor, she winnowed all of her new goods, her travel trunk, and her other stuff she needed for the trip into my room, and we packed side by side. We chatted as we packed, talking about things around Velaris and her events at the Court of Nightmares.

She didn't touch on any emotional distress being in the Hewn City had caused her, but I let her know I was there for her. She had given me a really tight hug when I did, and I saw her try to discreetly wipe away a tear before she changed the conversation.

I had neatly folded the magnificent dress into a small traveling trunk, adding a pair of pajamas, some slippers, undergarments, toiletries and a change of Illyrian leathers in case. I fit Rhys' belongings that he left out on the top of my trunk, and closed it carefully. I began sorting through my jewelry when Rhys came in, groaning at the mess in our room.

"Why do you have to take so much?," Rhys whined as he flopped down on the bed, closely avoiding one of Mor's dresses. She picked it up carefully, shaking it out and giving Rhys a warning glare.

"Beauty is not only expensive, but time- and space-consuming. This," Mor paused to point to her face and her body, "doesn't happen overnight."

"It does for me," Rhys said, muffled as he had his face stuffed in a pillow. "Whatever. Are you guys almost done?"

"Just about," I mumbled, concentrating on sifting through my jewelry. I finally found a pair of beautiful silver-set diamond studs, simplistic but perfect for pairing with my dress. I slipped them and a few diamond bracelets into a little pouch and added it to the top of my trunk before closing it for good.

"Az and Cas will be here any minute now," Rhys told Mor as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow.

"Az and Cas can wait," Mor said, her tongue slipping out as she determined which pair of sapphires matched her dress best. She selected the darker ones and added them to her little jewelry box before tucking it away in her trunk. "They're immortal if I remember correctly."

Rhys grumbled to himself, muttering a request about not being late as he got up, kissed my cheek, and shuffled out of the bedroom. Mor gave me an exasperated look, rolling her eyes before she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and bent down to lock her trunk.

I heard two thumps on the roof, signaling the arrival of Az and Cas. Rhys' footsteps were heard as I locked my own trunk and grabbed my outerwear. Mor went over to the mirror, fixing her hair and lipstick as I fastened my cloak. When we were both done, I grabbed a small bag and told her, "Let's go."

Mor and I went up to the roof, bracing against the cold air as I stepped out into the night. "Rhys," Mor called when she got to the roof. "Be a dear and winnow Feyre's and my trunks, please. Thanks!"

Rhys rolled his eyes, hugging me as I came up to him. "Hello," he greeted me, kissing me softly. "You look stunning, as always."

I looked down at my simple attire. I wore a long-sleeved black gown and a matching black cloak. The shimmer of my thin belt of diamonds around the waist where the bodice turned into a skirt was visible when my cloak gaped from my movements.

"Thanks," I said, running my hand down the lapels of his coat. "You cleaned up well."

He smiled, before looking over at the others who were bickering. He whistled and they stopped, looking like little children who got caught stealing an extra cookie. He nodded for them to go ahead, and they winnowed away one by one until Rhys and I were on the roof together.

"Does Thesan know we're coming late?" I asked him as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"I sent a letter. He'll probably be happy that we even showed up."

"Ok," I responded, wrapping my own arms around Rhys' waist and holding tight.

"Let's go show the other courts why we are stars," he whispered in my ear wickedly before winnowing away.

☾

Thesan's personal mountain palace in the cloud's still sparkled with the brightness of a thousand suns in the early evening. The sky faded from a warm mix of blues and purples to a midnight black. The last rays of sunlight illuminated what pieces of the sunstone palace it could before settling for the night.

The spiraling towers, balconies, arches, verandas, and bridges of Thesan's sky-high palace were still as marvelous and breathtaking as I remember. The High Lord of the Dawn Court himself stood a few feet away from us, his Peregryn lover and captain beside him with a hand casually resting on his sword. Some of his advisors also stood behind him, dressed in deep yellow robes with a white belt holding them closed. Rhys had winnowed into a courtyard, taking a position so the five of us stood in a pretty intimidating line, all dressed in black. Thesan tilted his head in amusement.

"They arrive," he said, a small smile of greeting on his face. "You guys come for a funeral?"

I laughed, Rhys and the rest more wary than I. Thesan looked awkward for a second before I waved their reactions away and walked toward Thesan. He kissed my knuckles charmingly, and I bowed my head politely.

Rhys and our Court followed suit, my High Lord shaking hands with Thesan. He turned around and motioned for his advisors to head back in as he leads us into the main entrance of his palace. I respectively nodded to Thesan's lover, and he stiffly nodded back in return before taking his place alongside Thesan as they escorted us inside.

We followed behind him, the warmer air different from the cool wind we got at the Night Court this time of year. "Is it always this warm as we approach winter?" I asked Thesan. He looked behind towards me for a second before shrugging and walking us through the tall doors of the palace.

"Not always. It will start to cool up in maybe a week or so. We are right along the border for the Winter Court, though. When the night winds start to blow it will get colder," he replied.

As we entered the main hall, I looked up with a gaping mouth in awe. I've never been inside the palace in the clouds, but it was just as stunning as you would expect from a High Lord's place of residence.

Mirrors lined the walls, golden bronze shimmering as the floating candles high above illuminated a long domed ceiling. The white marble tiles emanated the sound of shoes hitting the floors as servants and courtiers bustled around, stopping to bow their heads politely at Thesan and then at us.

"Welcome to my personal residence, officially," Thesan said, and I looked up at the candles that seemed to burn bright back at me. I turned to Thesan with a big smile on my face.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, and Rhys' smile beamed as he felt my amazement.

"Thank you," Thesan responded respectfully, and took a step back before explaining the layout of the palace.

"The left tower is mostly the guest tower. The library takes up about 4 floors at the base of the tower. You guys will be staying more farther up. The meeting place is at the top of the right tower. Mostly the right tower is just for court business and things. My advisors are housed there. Behind me is the main tower where our dining room and a ballroom are, and where most of the servants live. Dinner was already served for the night, but the kitchen is open until midnight. You can navigate down there if you get hungry, or ask a servant for anything you need."

Thesan's lover cleared his throat, motioning his head over towards a clock hanging on the wall in the hall. Thesan nodded, turning back to us before saying, "I must go for the night. I have some important meetings of my own. Make yourselves at home, and don't be afraid to ask anyone for help. Good night. See you at Dawn."

We bowed our heads as he departed, talking quietly with his lover as they walked away. They disappeared from view as they walked into the Right Tower.

An older woman dressed in pale yellow robes came, her face kind as she leads us through the halls and over a bridge to our quarters. We were about to start the trek up the stairs when we looked up and saw a certain pale-haired couple descending them before us.

"But when the Winter Solstice comes we need to - oh my gods. Is that-?" Viviane was talking to Kallias when she looked up and saw the five of us on the stairs. It took her less than a second to detach herself from her husband and leap down the last couple of stairs to hug Mor and me.

I nodded at Kal with a smile on my face over Viviane's shoulder. The maid kindly stepped out of the way and bowed her head at Kallias as he went over to Rhys.

"Hello, Kal," Rhys said in greeting, shaking the other High Lords hand respectively. Viviane smiled and went over to give the males a kiss on the cheek in hello.

"When did you arrive?" I asked the two of them. They looked at each other and shrugged, and Kal let Viv reply.

"Not that long ago," she said. "We just dropped our stuff in our rooms and we were going to go for a walk."

"Did you eat already?" Kal asked the three of us. Cas grumbled no and Az looked at Rhys with a shrug.

"Idiot took too long polishing his armor."

Viv laughed and turned to Kal with a sugar-sweet smile on her face. "Can we go for a walk after the meeting tomorrow? I want to catch up with Mor and Feyre."

Kallias gave in to her pleading look before giving in and nodding, telling her not to be too late. They shared a quick kiss before Viv grabbed Mor and I's hands and pulled us down the stairs. Rhys shook his head with an amused smile on his face before asking the maid to bring some drinks to their quarters. The last thing I saw was Rhys blowing a kiss back at me as the males ascended the steps to the living quarters. I didn't hear the end of their conversation as Viv linked arms with us and we walked down the hall back towards the entrance.

"So, how have you-" I started to ask Viv, before she stuck her finger on my mouth, peering around a corner and yanking Mor and I behind her as she started down a flight of stairs leading to the library.

"I didn't sign up for another workout, Viv," Mor whined as she peered over the edge of the downward spiraling stairs into the library below.

"Suck it up," Viv said and started jogging down the stairs, holding the skirts of her simple dress so she didn't trip over them. "I need to make sure no one will be able to eavesdrop."

We finally reached the uppermost level of the library, Viv leading us down to the second level to ensure maximum security. She looked around and ran her hand along the walls, before reaching one spot where her hand went through the wall. The simple glamor spell wore off, and she led us into the alcove.

It was a cozy spot, a roaring fire in a small fireplace blazing steadily. The alcove was heavily cushioned and had shelves with overflowing books. I noticed a few open books on a small coffee table, and I was about to say something when something brushed my leg.

I jumped in alarm, and a black cat slit it's feline eyes at me. The eyes looked vaguely familiar for some reason before the cat stalked off to the rest of the library.

Viv went into the alcove and fluffed a chair up before carefully sitting down in it, nestled by the fireplace. I took off my cloak and threw it over the arm of a couch with ancient books stacked upon it. Mor and I each took a seat next to each other on a couch opposite of Viv.

"How have you been?" I questioned with a smile at the sight of my friend, but also because I was happy to finally be sitting.

"Don't scream," Viv told us, as she wrung her fingers. "I have to show you guys something."

"Well, get on with it," Mor jokes, making a fake yawn. "I need my beauty sleep."

Viv bit her lip, barely containing her excitement she pulled back the collar of her dress to show us an ornate snowflake tattoo, inked delicately over her heart. "Kallias made me a High Lady!"

Mor and I couldn't help ourselves. We squealed loudly as Viv shushed us frantically, and let us inspect the detailed tattoo. We sat back down after our inspection, and I urged her to tell us how she did it.

"Well," she began, her eyes glazing as she recounted the day. "It was about a week after we returned home from the War. I remember I was really sad, just for some reason, because of the War. Kal planned a super romantic dinner one night, and we were ice skating when I fell. He slipped and fell on purpose, and we were laying on the frozen lake when he proposed the idea to me.

He said Helion found an ancient spell upon his request, that could amplify my powers and make me 'worthy' of being a High Lady," she added in quotations. "Traditional ideology, if you ask me. He could have just made a little ceremony, and no one in the Court would object."

I listened along, following her words intently. I beamed when she finished, before saying, "Well, welcome to the club!"

"Maybe I can be as badass as Feyre now," she joked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You don't need a fancy title to be badass. You already are! You have been. You're way older than me."

"Oh," she said, holding a hand to her chest and batting her eyelashes. "Don't remind me! I like to think I'm still young."

I rolled my eyes, Mor doing the same as she laughed. She sat straighter in her seat and leaned toward Viviane, asking, "Now that you're a High Lady, am I going to get to be an auntie?"

I gasped and giggled, adding, "Me too!" Viv shook her head, trying to hide the smile off her face.

"You guys are insufferable," she rolled her eyes, but then quieted down. "We thought about it, but I don't know how many I'd want! I've been on a potion for a long time, and I don't know if it's affected me.

"Well, you have to try," I said suggestively, and Viv blushed as she laughed.

"What about you, Feyre?" She asked me pointedly, and my eyes widened at the thought.

"Yeah, Feyre," Mor added, nudging me. "What about you?"

I giggled nervously, scratching at my head before coyly saying, "Well..."

The girls squealed and I shook my head with a laugh, the night living on as we caught up with each other, for real.

Even in the looming face of this threat, I had my friends, and I was eternally grateful.

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_Thank you for reading! Every hit and Kudos means so much. <3_ **

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This original story is crossposted from Wattpad. To view my story on my profile on Wattpad, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	6. Chapter 5 - ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious and ominous POV narrates the High Lord (and Lady) meeting.

**A/N: Slight Throne of Glass "spoilers," from Empire of Storms and before. No Tower of Dawn or Kingdom of Ash spoilers.**

☾

✧ _?'s POV_ ✧

I left the Night Court the afternoon before the meeting between the different Courts. Feyre and Rhysand should be leaving later, as far as I've gathered, so it left me much time to get acquainted with the Dawn Court. After all, I suppose a realm can change much after 3,000 years.

I winnowed into the mountains on the border of the Winter and Dawn Court, opting to hike through them and into the High Lord's palace in order to elude suspicion. The hike through the mountains was much easier in my Fae form, which was supposed to be a tedious trek instead of a light exercise.

I made quick work, reaching the palace about an hour before sunset. I entered through the underground catacombs and sewer pipes under the sky-high palace. Using my shadows to conceal me for good measure, I slipped inside a door as a servant took some trash out, emerging into the busy kitchens below. Even though it was crowded, I used some fancy footwork and a little bit of magic to reach the hallways that lead to the rest of the palace.

Surfacing from the sub-levels of the palace, I came out into a small service hall and followed the flow of servants until I reached a corner that rounded into one of the main halls. I knew I was in one of the main halls, as the flow of servants became intermixed with royal courtiers and advisors, on their way to their duties.

When no one was looking, I quickly revealed myself, casting another quick glamor spell immediately after, dressing in the finery of a courtier. My glamored dress, simple as it was, looked to be made of pure silk. I added a heavy set of jewels to finish my look and carried myself with regality when I turned the corner.

I always forgot the downside to glamoring elaborate clothes on with my magic: I had to walk as if I was truly wearing the garments, otherwise even the most oblivious people would cast suspicious glances. It got tedious as I carried my arms as if they were folded and resting on the large skirt of my gown, rather than simply clothed in my assassin suit.

I plastered a serene smile on my face as I glided, thinking of Aelin as the daggers in the sleeve of my assassin suit became heavy, weighing down my arms. The assassin suit, a gift from my firey friend, was useful in many ways, but particularly burdensome under the glamor of beautiful finery.

I was walking leisurely, observing the faces of the people in the Court around me as I strolled along the halls. I followed the general flow of the crowd, where people began to return from or return to. My patience turned out to be rewarding as I finally turned another corner, and reached the main hall of the palace that united the three main towers.

I caught the eye of a servant walking by, and held my hand out to them in question, my face bewildered. "Pardon," I said, a fake thick Autumn Court accent (at least the typical accent from my last visit) disguising my voice as I spoke. "But I do hope you can help me. I seem to have gotten lost on the way to the library."

The servant listened to me intently, looking at my chest. It took me a second to remember I was glamored, and still clothed underneath, as I refrained from slapping the young 's attention back up to my face. He pointed me in the direction and I thanked him, politely picking up my glamored skirts and walking away.

I kept up the glamor until I reached the staircase, the light _just_ dark enough for me to stick to the shadows once again. I heard the clock ring as it reached sunset, meaning dinner was finished. As far as I remembered, the Daytime Courts ate quite early into the evening and finished around sunset.

I quickly dropped my glamor, before finding solace in the comfort of my shadows as they hid me from view. I descended the staircase quickly, my small pack on my back bobbing with each step. I kept my footsteps light - silent, even - as I descended. I reached the first floor of the library at the base of the tower, the walls transitioning from a stone to a luxurious and sturdy white marble, and then finally to bookshelves. They were built into the walls around the spiral staircase, breaks in the walls for smaller tunnels and chambers, or reading alcoves to accompany to visitors. A cylindrical bookshelf stood in the center of the tower, books floating on and off the shelf as librarians below sorted through.

I descended further and further, up until the second to last story of the library. The walls returned to marble here, but I spotted an empty alcove with an entrance easy to glamor. I walked in, the moderate size cubby hole stacked with books and cushions. A small coffee table sat in front of a fireplace, couches and armchairs on their respective sides.

Turning around to the entrance of the alcove, I muttered a simple glamor spell and drew a symbol on the marble with my finger, a solid slab or matching stone appearing out of thin air in the spot where a door should go. It would only disappear if someone happened to walk into it as if there was an opening.

Sighing in relief, I let go of my shadows, finally not disguised anymore. I took my pack off, hiding it in a corner under a pile of cushions. I stretched, unstrapping some daggers from my suit and putting them with my back. I started a fire with a flick of my wrist, the heat staving off any dampening cold. I browsed the bookshelves for something to read while I waited for dawn.

I had selected a rather sappy mortal romance book, the cover and binding of the book tattered. It was written in a primal form of the common tongue of Prythian, probably about 15,000 years old. Making myself comfortable in one of the couches near the fire, I immersed my self in the book, reading every page like it was my last. Mortal lives were so fascinating to me, especially their trivial view on romance and love.

I must have been _really_ into the mortal book, because I was caught by surprise as footsteps quickly approached my alcove and a hand stuck through the wall, breaking the glamor spell. I had just enough time to drop my book on the table and shapeshift into a cat, quickly bolting over to the wall adjacent to the entrance of the alcove.

From my feline perspective, I watched as the High Lady of the Winter Court, Morrigan, and the High Lady of the Night Court filed in, whispering to themselves about gossip. I stalked out, my tail brushing against Feyre. She screamed, and I glanced at her in annoyance as I left, ascending the stairs.

There was a bookshelf wall near the alcove, and I hopped up the shelves until I was on the top one. _Great,_ I thought as I licked one of my cat paws, before curling up. The voices of the three women carried to me, and I let their conversation drone on as I nestled in. _Might as well get some sleep._

However, they had other plans for me. I barely caught much shut-eye, as they had kept me up well into the night. The three of them went to their quarters to get about an hour of sleep before the meeting when a maid had come to pick up her favorite book and discovered them. Luckily, she didn't rearrange the pillows and unearth my things. When the maid had left, and the librarians were gone, I jumped from my perch, still in my cat form, sneaking into the alcove.

I cast another quick glamor spell, one that held just long enough for me to strap my weapons on and grab my pack. I opened it up just to check, the charmed bag stuffed with my two favorite swords, my bow and a quiver, and various daggers and knives. I grabbed the swords and a few spare knives, and hid my pack again, fixing it to look normal. I prayed no librarian with an organizing passion would find the alcove and my belongings.

I only have Aelin to blame for my newfound obsession with weapons. I thought about my friend as I left the alcove once more, fractured rays of light beginning to illuminate parts of the tower as I ascended. My glamor spell disappeared, and I disguised myself in the shadows once more.

I clung to the walls as librarians and servants made their rounds before their masters woke up in an hour. I emerged from the lower levels, back into the main hall, my path set to the Right Tower, where the meeting was held atop the spire.

There were more staff and servants running around up here, and I quickly glided along. I added a little more effort to conceal myself as the rays of light that began to emerge casted light across the mirrors and windows of the main hall. If anyone noticed me, I most likely just appeared like a flash of shadows in their peripheral vision. By the time they looked twice, I was gone.

I reached the top of the tower before the High Lord of the Dawn Court himself, the area bare save for the reflection pool, and chairs previously set up.

I walked around, still clutching the shadows to hide me from sight as I inspected the structure, entrances, and exits for the top of the tower. Once you came in, there were only 2 ways to get out: the staircase, or a long fall to the ground. I positioned myself near a beam that faced away from the rays of the rising sun, so I was protected by the shade. I had settled in position as I heard voices ascending the tower.

The host arrived first, his lover talking to him quietly as they sat down after servants had helped them arrange chairs for the rest of the courts. Thesan's top three advisors sat beside him, their face stony as they waited for the meeting to start. His winged lover had stood beside Thesan's chair, hand on a magnificent looking sword. _I haven't seen a Peregryn in a long time_ , I thought to myself, picking at one of my nails as I waited.

The High Lord of the Summer Court arrived next. The young dark-skinned man climbed on to the last step, smiling warmly at Thesan as he sat down in the empty chair next to the High Lord of Dawn. They briefly exchanged some words before Tarquin turned around and talked to his cousins, awaiting the arrival of the others.

 _I like his hair_ , I thought as the Summer Court High Lord's hair shone in the sun, the whites and grays bright. _Maybe I should try it one day_. There was no use in changing it right now, as there was no mirror or surface that would show me a reflection as long as my shadows surrounded me.

The High Lord and Lady of the Winter Court arrived with the High Lord of the Day Court shortly after Tarquin. I overheard them telling the other two present High Lords how they ran into each other on the way up before they settled in with their respective courts and made small conversation. They seemed like a happy bunch, making merry chatter and catching up.

The friendly discussions were interrupted when the smell of blooming roses and fresh grass filled the air. Not a moment later, the High Lord of the Spring Court arrived, 2 sentries on either side of him. The conversation stopped as he walked into the opening, giving a curt nod to everyone present before claiming his seat. He sat properly, like a boy trained from birth to rule, but I saw beneath his mask of indifference.

I slowly stalked over, deliberate to keep my shadows close and not let my disguise sleep. I came to stand in front of the High Lord of Spring, his deep green eyes staring through my torso. I held my hands out in front of me, casting the ancient spell in my mind as his every memory, thought, and emotion became my own.

 _Ah_ , I thought to myself as I swallowed with a bit of distaste, walking back to where I stood before as I saw his life before me. More so, the last year or so. _Now I see the tension_.

Tamlin was oblivious to my presence, sitting in his chair silently and stiffly as the others resumed their pleasantries, noticeably quieter now.

The High Lady of Winter took a step forward and opened her mouth to greet him, but he gave her a deadpan stare, and she closed her mouth and sat back in her chair before continuing.

I impatiently stood waiting for the Night Court and the Autumn Court. I played with the strands of my hair as I idled by. I soon stopped as the smell of jasmine and night-chilled mist replaced the lingering smell of roses.

A moment later, the Night Court appeared. Feyre and Rhysand came in first, hand in hand. The Shadowsinger and Morrigan walked in behind them, Cassian and a tiny Fae woman in the rear. Feyre smiled at everyone, the smile faltering a for a fraction of a second as she glanced upon the High Lord of Spring. She nodded her head respectively at him and he gave her a stiff nod back. I saw Rhysand's knuckles tighten on Feyre's before he strolled over to their seats. Feyre's dress caught the sunlight and turned the constellations on her dress into a real-life scene.

I admired her dress as she sat down. If there was one other thing Aelin taught me to appreciate, it was definitely the high-life.

I moved out from behind the empty spots of the Autumn Court, over in between Thesan and Helion. The sun had shone upon me as I changed positions, but I knew I looked like air as long as someone did not dwell on my location for too long. The Illyrian spymaster seemed to sense my movement and trailed me for a second before tensing up and looking around. His shadows must be sensing me, but my own must be repelling.

I brushed it off, peeking at the sky impatiently. The sun had already begun to rise. They should have started by now. I heard the exchange of words between Rhysand and Feyre's mating bond in the back of my head, like music playing in the background as I worked. My magic pulled towards the sheer power of theirs together, hidden beneath a damper. They were definietely the most powerful in the room, even though each person had more than enough power, in their own respective right.

The couple was gossiping about the High Lord of Spring, but I pushed that conversation away as Thesan sat up in his chair and cleared his throat in impatience. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the sons of the High Lord of the Autumn Court emerged, a scowl on the face of the oldest as his brothers fell into line behind him.

The eldest, Eris, bowed his head in apology as they headed for the last empty chairs in the room. "Forgive our delayed arrival," he said, his brothers and him sitting in their chairs, looking on in disapproval as Eris took the High Lord's chair.

"That's Beron's chair," Rhysand told Eris, and the copper-haired man narrowed his eyes at the Illyrian.

"If I could have a second to sit down," he said pointedly, before straightening up in his chair and announcing, "My father died last night in his sleep. I was appointed High Lord during the night. We were going to cancel, but I was advised against it. My mother didn't let us leave till half an hour ago, so sorry for the delay."

I glanced over as I heard Feyre's thoughts to Rhys, thinking Eris was being awkwardly formal. I furrowed my brows, my death magic tingling. Something tells me the late High Lord of Autumn didn't die of natural causes.

No one looked that impressed. Rhys gave a tight smile. "My condolences. Glad to hear he is dead, though."

"Good riddance," Helion added. Eris stared at Helion with a flame in his eyes, and I sensed a hidden history between. Helion smiled wickedly, magic dancing on his fingertips. He reminded me of Aelin, wickedly mischevious and confident.

I smiled in amusement to myself. I haven't seen people with this much power interact like this in a very long time.

"Okay," Thesan interjected, sitting back in his chair and placing his palms on his knees. "We have bigger problems right now. My apologies, Eris. Mother bless him. However, we did not meet here today to discuss the line of succession in the Autumn Court."

"We know," Tamlin interrupted, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair as he motioned for someone to start.

Rhysand cleared his throat with a slight roll of his eyes, taking control. "My spymaster, Azriel, has spies overseas in the three prominent Fae territories: Vallahan, Montesere, and Rask. We knew Vallahan and Rask had joined forces with Hybern, but since the War has ended, it seems like Montesere wants more. All three of the territories are discussing possibly declaring war on us to finish what Hybern started, so to say. They want to strike while they can, while we are recovering."

I kept a watchful eye on the Shadowsinger as Rhysand talked, interest piquing my senses. Not only he was a Shadowsinger, but a spymaster, as well. My he shadows whispered to me Azriel's life story, but I waved them away as I turned my attention back to the High Lord of the Night Court. _They have absolutely no idea what they would be going against,_ I thought to myself.

"Do we know much about their numbers?" Tarquin asked, a dark look of concern on his face.

Rhysand looked at his Shadowsinger and he stood up, clearing his throat. "My spies don't seem to last long in the overseas continents. It is believed that the armies of these territories are made up of High Fae. It's one thing for their courts to be made of High Fae, but it's entirely another for their armies to be of that nature."

"High Fae is basically what we are, correct?" the High Lady of Winter asked, looking quite meek in the stares she got in response. "I'll take that as a yes. What does that mean for us?"

"They would be highly specialized in using magic in a combat setting. The battle leaders, like generals, would probably be of your guys' power. While individual soldiers wouldn't have the power reserve of a High Lord, they would be pretty formidable in an army of 50,000," the Shadowsinger explained, brooding.

"So, we're just fucked," Eris said flatly, and I saw the other Illyrian general that was in the Night Court nod in agreement. The Shadowsinger scowled at him and he straightened, fixing his face quickly to go back to being neutral.

"Well," Kallias said, shifting in his seat. "I wouldn't phrase it like that."

"How else are you supposed to?" Helion interjected, sitting up in his seat. "These Fae territories are in far better shape than us. It is no secret we lost a lot of soldiers in the war. Hell, we evenly narrowly won the war. Considering the fact that they have generals with the same amount of power as most of the High Lords here, we are in no shape to fight again so soon."

There was a quiet moment before Tamlin cleared his throat. "I would be the most vulnerable Court, correct?" He asked Rhysand, and the High Lord of Night nodded, his violet eyes alight with distaste at the sight of Tamlin. "Assuming they invade from mortal lands first, my Court would be free to take. I have been starting to rebuild, but it proves slow. I'm trying to reestablish the trust with my people first."

"Did you even have any," I heard Rhysand mutter, and Feyre touched his hand in warning. He gave her an apologetic look, Tamlin brushing it off with a slight scowl.

Feyre cleared her throat, speaking evenly as she said, "Bare with me for a second with this next suggestion, but we could possibly enlist civilians in the armies." She stopped as there was immediate disagreement from a few of the other High Lords, waiting to carry on when they quieted down. "There are many civilians who come to me, asking for training or offering their services. One girl, a traveler from one of the other Courts, even came to me asking about creating body armor. They are obviously not oblivious to what is going on, and they would lie their life on the line for the continent. I am not one to favor the shed of innocent blood, but we know something is coming this time, and these people _want_ to help. They would rebel if we forced them to sit on the sidelines, granted something actually happened again."

I had to stop myself from laughing at the idea of barely trained, unorganized armies going up against the armies of battle and war-honed ancient Fae. Fae who could take the air out of a person's lungs, Fae who could burn them alive with a look. The new High Lord of Autumn seemed to agree with me.

"These are our people we are talking about," Eris argued, clearly in opposition to the idea. "Bakers, maids, seamstresses, waiters, cleaners, people. We cannot turn them into fully trained warriors in the time span we are talking."

"Well, what else would we be able to use?" Kallias asked, and everyone looked around in thought.

"Is it possible to utilize the Cauldron? Maybe to make a new Wall along the mortal lines once more, and perhaps one of the Eastern border of Prythian to hold off the overseas Fae," Helion suggested. "I could probably set something up within a week. Unless they have a master spell-breaker, I am very confident they would not be able to break through the power of a new Wall."

"Are you crazy?" Rhys asked, but quickly reigned in his emotions and apologizing for his outburst as he continued, "No offense. You all saw what the Cauldron could do. You saw how Feyre almost died, _again_ , how Amren almost got blasted back into whatever realm she came from. The Cauldron is a thing that should not be tampered with unless we need it."

"We do need it though," Tarquin said, and the other High Lords nodded in fairness. "You said it: we don't stand a chance against these all-powerful ancient Fae that want to destroy us so they can use the humans on Prythian as slaves. Hell, maybe even us as slaves. If we truly have no chance, I think that is a fair situation to use the Cauldron in."

"You don't understand," Feyre interrupted Tarquin, sitting forward in her chair. "The Cauldron is not some holy thing that does what we want it to; it does whatever it wants to. You didn't have your life force sucked out of your body by it slowly as it showed you the best and worst memories of your life. You did not feel that complete and utter weakness in not being able to defend yourself from your own powers being used against you. We cannot afford the risks of trying to utilize its powers. Most importantly, we _cannot_ use the Cauldron."

"Well, what in the Mother do we use?" Thesan said, exasperated. "Here you are, telling us that we cannot use the Cauldron unless the world is ending, but at the same time basically stating that our world as we know it _will_ end if we fight this new threat."

"I agree with Thesan," Kallias said, with a simple shrug. "Signs are pointing towards us having to fight anyways. I think the Cauldron exists as a viable option, especially since we do not know the true extent of their power."

"No," Feyre begged, a pleading look in her eyes. "We _cannot_ use the Cauldron. _Please_."

"Then what do we do?" Tamlin shot back angrily. Rhys' nostrils flared as Tamlin got heated, his knuckles turning white as he clutched onto his chair.

"We need a miracle," The High Lad of Winter said, with a sigh of defeat. "We would need a fucking blessing from the gods, at this point."

I took that as my cue to introduce myself. I was starting to get bored. I straightened, stretching my back out and flexing my fingers as I snuck into their minds. They spent so much time throwing out stupid ideas before the High Lady of the Winter Court said the right words. Now I could have some fun.

Whispering into each person's head, I said, _Why didn't you just ask?_

The spymaster's eyes darted straight to the spot I stood in, hand flying for his sword. Excitement got the best of me, and I let a part of my glamor go, my perfumed scent of lavender and jasmine floating through the air, carried on the light breeze of the early morning.

The guards and sentries around the room followed suit after the Shadowsinger, his Illyrian brother standing by his side, their Siphons glowing. I rolled my neck, a wicked excitement growing in me.

Rhysand took Feyre's hand, and I felt the power inside of him build up as he released a damper on it. The other High Lords followed suit.

The magic in the room started to make me dizzy. I swallowed it down, breathing in and out and letting my own magic embrace it in return. I was a beacon of power as I started to see much clearer, noticing details like extra daggers hidden beneath clothes or chinks in their armor. My glamor started slipping more and more at the overwhelming amount of magic around me.

"I haven't had this much excitement since the drama at the last meeting," Helion said to himself, an amused smile on his face as everyone turned to give him a dry look.

The spymaster's eyes bore into the spot where my feet stood planted. Sentries and guards drew their swords and notched arrows, positioning them to where I stood. _Are they really this dumb?_

I closed my eyes again, sending another message into their minds: _I am not here to hurt you. Put your weapons down._

The spymaster did not trust me, and everyone seemed to look to him for orders as he was the only one who had sensed me. This wasn't the fun I wanted, a little bit of uncertainty growing in my stomach. I didn't want to have to hurt anyone.

 _Please?_ I added kindly, for good measure. It didn't seem to help.

In return, the spymaster and his warrior friend bared their teeth at the spot I stood in, siphons bright as they readied their magic. I was about to unveil myself from mist before a trigger-happy sentry sent an arrow flying for my heart.

It didn't matter that my armor would have blocked it anyway. I was giddy at the opportunity to be dramatic. _Dramatic is always the answer_ , I thought to myself in the split-second I had before the arrow hit me, the sharp tip cutting through the air at the speed of light.

I unsheathed the sword at my waist and twirled, uncloaking myself as I spun around and blocked the arrow at the last second with the blade of my sword. People gasped in surprise as I revealed myself. A dozen more arrows were released my way, and I waved my hand, a phantom wind of mine knocking them down as I sheathed my sword. I kept a finger on some spare daggers up my sleeve, in case anyone else dared to react.

"Are we done?" I asked impetuously, looking around the room for anyone to challenge me further. Feyre's mouth opened wide when my eyes met briefly met hers, and I gave her a slight look of acknowledgment.

"Who are you?" the High Lord of Day asked shock, a look of admiration on his face.

I put on my best prestigious, queenly voice and simply answered, "I am your savior."

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_Wow! This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I did a good job of balancing the dialogue between each High Lord and Lady in the meeting._ **

**_You also get the first look at my Original Character, and the "main" character of this book, Nyssa! You'll learn more about her next chapter, but it was fun to write a ~mystery~ POV._ **

**_Thank you for reading! <3_ **

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This original story is crossposted from Wattpad. To view my story and profile on Wattpad, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	7. Chapter 6 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Lords of Prythian are introduced to a mysterious, powerful stranger whose beauty is as deadly as her power.

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

"I am your savior."

The room was quiet as the girl said that, her shoulders slumping after a second. "Wow, tough crowd," she complained, sheathing her swords. "No 'oohs' or 'aahs?' Not even one?"

Laughing was the last thing on my mind. I had about a million questions. She was the woman in the Night Court, claiming to be a traveler from the Spring Court. The one who made my magic jump alive at the touch, who asked me to sketch her armor.

As I regarded the woman before me, my magic felt the same way it did in the shop a few days ago. It seemed to be magnified with the power of the High Lords in the room. It seemed to draw to her, cling to her, like a child to a mother. There was a pull in my chest to get closer, to be closer, to feed off of her energy.

"Who are you?" Azriel asked harshly, his voice as hard as his grip on his sword that was still drawn.

"Gosh, introductions are so boring," she waved her hand, taking off her outer cloak and flipping her long, luminous hair around her shoulders. She had a confident attitude about her, standing straight and reveling in the attention cast on her. "You really want to know how I hid from your shadows, Shadowsinger."

Azriel's expression turned into one of fury, and she simply smirked at him. His Siphons glowed, and I saw her glance at them, a glisten of something in her eyes. Rhys cleared his throat and she fixed her attention on him with an arched brow, an impassive look fixed upon her face.

"If you don't identify yourself, I'll give permission to every guard and sentry in this room to leave you in pieces," Rhys declared, his voice purely commanding and terrifying. I almost shivered at the sheer power of his voice.

The girl did not falter, staring at Rhys defiantly. She looked around the room at the buff bodies of the large guards and the stable hands of sentries with arrows notched. She rolled her eyes at Rhys. "Please. I dare you to try. Names are useless when you come from where I come from. Besides, your weapons don't scare me. I actually quite like some of them, they would look nice in my collection."

Several of the High Lords shifted in their seats in impatience, including Rhys. They each let their damper on their power slip a little and many guards tensed up, hands tightening further on their weapons.

She grinned wickedly, closing her eyes as she breathed in. "So much magic."

I stood up and her eyes snapped to my spot, her pupils looking like molten pools of light of every color. I regretted my choice as her attention focused on me, and I felt the pressure of the magic in the room hit my head. Still, I braved myself against the uncomfortable feeling, and commanded, "Identify yourself, please."

"Why, all you had to do was ask nicely," she responded, everyone giving her blank stares in wait. I sat back down, Rhys putting his hand on mine in concern.

 _Are you alright?_ He asked me, and I squeezed his hand lightly in response.

The woman sighed, snapping her fingers and a chair similar to the ones we sat in appearing. She moved some chairs, a phantom wind blowing the seats of Tamlin and Eris over as she made enough space for her own.

With a sigh, she sat down, her slender body moving with a feline grace. "If you really must know, and if the books still exist around the realm, I am Nyssa Highthorn, Goddess of Magic," she informed us, boredom in her voice as she examined her sharp nails, painted in a silver starlight. "Can we move on from formalities?"

"Goddess?" Helion asked, a sudden tone of mystification and admiration in his voice. He had a starstruck look on his face as his eyes widened in awe.

 _I think Helion is in love with this woman_ , Rhys said to me as I looked at his expression.

 _I mean, look at his face_ , he responded, a hesitant laugh ringing in my head.

Nyssa inspected Helion as if he was a child. I had to try very hard to keep a smile off my face as she rolled her eyes. "Yes. Goddess. G-O-D-D-E-S-S. Should I define it for you?"

"What the hell is a goddess of magic?" Eris asked. Nyssa did not look happy at his question and turned to him with a blank stare.

"Do I need to define magic for you now? I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this," she asked him, and I had to bite my inner lip to stop from laughing at the look on her face. "Oh wait, you've only been High Lord for a total of two minutes. Let me find my dictionary for you," Nyssa said, a wicked smile on her face as she opened her hand and materialized an old book out of nowhere. Rhys coughed in amusement as Eris' mouth dropped open in protest and astonishment.

There were small smiles and hidden chuckles through the room as Nyssa flipped through the pages leisurely before Kallias interrupted and said, "I think what our conversationally challenged Eris meant to say was what kind of magic are you a goddess of?"

Nyssa's hand froze as she turned a page of the book, looking up at the High Lord of Winter. She closed the book shut and it disappeared from her hands before she said, "Everything."

Any humor left the room at that. My stomach dropped, looking at Rhys in bewilderment. He exchanged my glance, and I saw him growing antsy at the thought of this.

Perhaps this was some kind of joke, a trick sent by the overseas enemies to gain control just as fast, without much bloodshed. A play on our disparity, our desperation.

Nyssa looked around the room as they stared silently. She closed her eyes, taking a very deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose. She let go a sickly sweet smile on her face as she said, too calmly, "Life and death. Creation and destruction. Night and day. Fire and water. I am a goddess of magic. All kinds of magic. It's as simple as that."

"Prove it," Tamlin challenged her. She turned to him, her brows arched in question.

"What do you want me to prove?"

Requests and demands were shouted out, and I cleared my throat rather pointedly to silence the room. Turning to Nyssa, I asked her, "Do you possess the powers of everyone, High Lord or Lady or otherwise, in this room?"

Nyssa debated her answer, shaking her head back and forth. She finally glanced at me, giving me a smile. "I like you," she said, waving a finger at me as she looked around the room. "The only person who seems to have a brain in their head," she mumbled under her breath. I smiled to myself.

Nyssa turned to a beam covered in blooming morning glories, standing up from her chair and walking over to it. She picked up a bud, and held it in the center of her palm for everyone to see.

The bud started to grow, blooming into a beautiful flower in the palm of her hand. Its beauty lasted for a second as the flower started to die, wilting away until it was a small pile of ashes. From these ashes, Nyssa created crackling embers before a fire broke out in the middle of her hand. As quick as she had it burning, it was put out with water that was as clear as the sky. The leftover puddle of water in her hand was suddenly frozen, shaped into a perfectly cut square that rested in the middle of her hand..

"This one is for you guys in the Night Court," Nyssa winked at us, specifically casting a glance at Azriel before her body disappeared, shadows swirling around her and cloaking her to look like air. The last thing to disappear was her hand, and the tiny ice cube smashed into the ground, a darkness of the blackest night blooming and spreading around the room.

Everyone was clamored in surprise, but a light almost as bright as the sun washed it away like sand on a coastline.

Nyssa was sitting down in her chair when the bright light disappeared and everyone's eyes readjusted. She pretended to wipe away a layer of sweat on her forehead.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked, picking at something under her nail boredly.

"That was so cool!" Viv exclaimed, and Kal shot her a look. "I mean, yeah, we believe you."

Nyssa smiled at Viv. "I like you, too."

"That was a flashy little presentation," chimed in Eris, annoyance in his voice, "but _how_ do you do this? Like, where in the gods did you come from?"

Nyssa was about to respond when Amren suddenly stood up from her chair, staring long and hard at the goddess. Amren was just as terrifying as a Fae, but Nyssa did not seem afraid. Amren, at last, stated, "You are like me."

Nyssa cocked her head at her, her brows slightly coming together in question. "I am not Fae."

"No, fool, I meant you are from the same realm as me. I recently became a Fae. I was like you," she waved a finger at Nyssa. Nyssa looked at her curiously. "You're from _Chasia_."

Nyssa smiled at her blandly, barely disguising her disdain at the name of the realm. She gestured to Amren in response to Eris, the new High Lord sitting back in his chair with contemplation on his face. Amren continued, asking, "You're sisters - what are their names again?"

Nyssa rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair. Counting off her fingers, she listed her sisters. "Aurora is the spoilt bitch. Ashwyn is dead. Astrid is my twin and the only one I can stand, but last time I saw her was when my mother threw her off a cliff."

There were a few gasps, one of them my own at the plain austerity in the way she said it. Nyssa just shrugged it off, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Life is different there," she stated, and Amren nodded. I sensed something beneath the surface as Nyssa looked off into the view from the top of the tower as she elaborated.

"Chasia is a land of gods and goddesses, old and new, from the creation of existence. Think of it as the mother realm of every other realm. The inventors of everything from monsters to mortals were created there, themself. It's brutal, but it is what it is," Nyssa bluntly explained, glancing towards Amren and adding, "Glad I escaped the shithole when I did."

Nyssa shrugged at some glances she got, laughing to herself before saying, "It's simple, really, when you've experienced it. I've just been traveling from realm to realm for the last few millennias. If you're inquiring about my language, blame the Queen of Terrasen for expanding it in the last 200 years or so."

"What are you even talking about?" Tamlin asked, frustrated that we did not have a clue of the places or people they spoke of. She regarded him for a moment, revulsion and empathy on her face at the same time before waving it off.

"It's a complicated thing to understand, unless you have experienced it," she dismissed the topic. "Is this question and answer session over?"

I studied her. She seemed to be very confident, but I could tell that was a partial mask for the traumas she has gone through. I wonder what it was like for her in the world she spoke of. I wonder how she coped with the magnitude of being magic in a body. These all made for good conversation starters in due time.

"What else can you do?" Helion asked, his hand in his palm. He stared at her dreamily. This must be his perfect woman: extremely stunning and capable of anything. I wondered if Nyssa would ever entertain him.

"Many things. Magic wise: anything. Non-magic wise: anything. It's just a matter of what I am needed for. I can kill people, travel between realms, shapeshift into any living thing, play the pianoforte, skin someone alive, destroy realms... fun things like that," Nyssa listed, counting off what seemed to be her hobbies on her fingers. "Oh. I can also save your world! That's good, right?"

"You said killing people like three times," Kallias commented in amusement.

"Actually, I only mentioned it twice. I know more than just removing someone's head or stabbing them in the chinks of their armor."

"How are those even skills?" Eris argued, his brows drawn.

"Should I demonstrate for you?" Nyssa asked him, a wicked excitement in her voice as a small dagger nimbly slid in between her fingers. He quickly sat back in his chair with a scowl.

"How do you exactly plan to, you know," Tarquin asked her, struggling not to be blunt, "save our world?"

"By myself," Nyssa replied, no care for subtleties.

"Now this is my type of woman," Helion blurted out, a smile on his face, everyone absorbing her words with shock. "I like the batshit crazy way you think."

"I understand you're a goddess," I started, but caught my tongue for a second to form my response. "I understand you're a goddess, but how in the hell are you going to defeat an army bigger than Prythian by yourself?"

"Ok," she paused, her eyes looking up in thought before she admitted, "Maybe I do sound a little psychotic, by what you guys are used to. Sorry. Living as a Fae is much more simple than being a goddess."

"You think?" Rhys asked her dryly, and she looked at him with a roll of her eyes.

"I pity you all, truly," Nyssa sighed, shaking her head at us. Turning to everyone else, she said, "I understand I sound insane, but you have no idea what you're going up against. These Fae, they have lasted centuries, millenia in their lands. They have fought wars. They have ancient weapons that would leave you defenseless. Each Fae, High Fae or not, who grows up in their countries taught at least one magic skill set, as basic as learning how to burn someone alive. A majority of them have around three in their arsenal, with the devoted learning up to five."

"Mother's tits," Cas said, looking at Nyssa in shock. "You're basically saying we're dead without you. What makes you so special, Ms. Goddess of Magic?"

Nyssa rolled her eyes in agitation. "Do you not remember that I am a literal Goddess of _Magic_? I understand not being able to fully grasp the extent of my existence, but my existence is literally _magic itself_ ," she laid into Cassian, and he sat up, just as confident as her. "As I said, the majority of their people have up to 3 different types of magic, including all of their armies. One way I can manipulate magic while Fae can't is I can act as a beacon of magic, by myself. It usually takes High Fae a connection or bond to share their reserves and call on another's powers, or the magic around them. I can do it myself.

"It enables me to do shit I would die from if I attempted it in a room like this. If I fight them by myself, their magic would not be spread out. It would be focused solely on me, making me ten times more powerful than any of their armies combined. I also possess different types of battle magic that can aid me in wiping them out in time to return home for dinner. I can snap someone's neck with a look."

"So it's true," Kallias murmured thoughtfully. "Their armies are made of Fae."

"Ruthless, batshit crazy ones, as you called me," Nyssa said, nodding to Helion. "Their egos are so big because they've spent millions of years around their relatives, who also happen to be their lovers. No lies ever told there."

"I like your temper," Cas said aloud on accident, his voice contemplating Nyssa with interest and apprehension. He snapped out of his thoughts, sitting straighter and clearing his throat in an effort to conceal his embarrassment.

"Thanks. I do too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little 'I'm-The-Best' party," Rhys interjected, annoyance in his voice, "but I am not going to leave the fate of my court in the hands of a self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Magic' when we have pulled through tougher times."

Nyssa regarded him, her eyes dripping in frustration and disdain. "Someone put on their sassy pants today. I wouldn't mind taking my presence to another realm, if you truly wish to fight this yourselves."

Others looked on in worry as Rhys hotly shot back with, "Go ahead."

Nyssa narrowed her eyes. "When your country gets burned, brazened, savaged, and you are enslaved _again_ , you have yourself to thank."

I quickly moved to stop this conflict, many High Lords mirroring my concern. _What is wrong with you?_ I asked Rhys through our bond, casting him a glance. He clenched his teeth, ignoring my stare and glaring at Nyssa. Something struck a nerve in him.

"Nyssa, it is not that we do not wish for your help," I quickly interrupted. She paused, breaking her stare from my mate, the hot temper in her eyes mirroring Rhys'.

 _You guys would be good friends, if you didn't have the same fucking personality_ , I shot at Rhys in my mind to snag his attention away from her. It worked, my mate looking at me in surprise at my tone. It was my turn to ignore him as I explained to Nyssa, "We do have our hands tied. I think what my mate meant to say was even though you are a goddess, we do not know if you are a spy, and if you can be trusted yet."

Nyssa frowned, her fury melting away as her brows arched. She sat up in her chair, flicking her right wrist to slide a small dagger out of her sleeve. "Why didn't you just say? Sometimes you need to make it simple for me. I have a tendency to overthink things."

The guards and High Lords around the room stiffened in alarm as she stood, and she paused, rolling her eyes. "I can do a lot with a dagger, but not from here," she said to them, mumbling, "idiots," beneath her breath. Nyssa raised her left palm and used the dagger to cut a gash in her hand, deep enough to draw blood.

"Uhh," Thesan said awkwardly, sitting forward in concern at Nyssa, "Do you need a bandage?" Thesan asked her. She gave him a look that I interpreted meant she could heal herself.

"If you wish for proof, let me show you."

We all kind of murmured in bewilderment as Nyssa stepped up to the reflection pool in the middle of the room and let three drops of blood drip into the clear water.

The clear water turned cloudy, and dark tendrils of smoke snaked their way out of the pool and towards our faces. There were clamors of concern, but the smoke evaded resistances and snuck into our minds, the world turning dark.

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger! This chapter would have been like 5,000 words instead of ~3,000 if I included the second part. I'll update fast so you guys aren't left in suspense for too long!_ **

**_Thank you for reading_ ** **♡**

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This is an Original Story crossposted from Wattpad. To view it on my Wattpad profile, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	8. Chapter 7 - Nyssa/Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa gives a little insight to how truly powerful she is. The High Lords debate whether to trust her or not.

✧ _Nyssa's Memory_ ✧

 _Nyssa's voice whispered in my head, the sound wispy and irregular as the tendrils of smoke began to unfurl and illustrate a setting before my eyes._ This is a personal memory. You are seeing this through my eyes, as if you were me experiencing this day. You will be able to hear my thoughts as well. _Her voice faded like smoke as she added,_ Enjoy.

_The wind blew loose strands of hair that escaped my braids around, fine particles of sand and dust getting into my eyes as I waited alone on the barren field. My battle armor shined in the afternoon sun as I waited for the Valg troops to advance._

_It was a small army, only about 15,000 Valg footsoldiers. I had to defeat them in order for the Queen of Terrasen's army to be able to travel further North to save her without the Valg on their heels._

_I embarked on this battle alone. I knew I would be able to take them by myself. The more magic and death around me, the better._

_On the ground next to me laid six quivers of arrows, the razor sharp points of ash and rowan wood sharp. They were made from the same wood I always used, able to kill any type of Fae or monster. The quivers were made from the finest threads of silver and midnight black, gifted from a Night Court merchant back in Prythian._

_My bow, carved out of a beautiful dark black wood, was in my hand, and the quivers on my back held arrows dipped in Hellfire. I had to kill many people to get the destructive substance in my possession, even for the small amount I had. I understood Aelin's struggle now, when she told me she had to hunt down a supply to destroy the clock towers that forced me to be mortal for a while._

What's a few years as mortal in exchange for eternity as immortal? _I asked myself as I looked at the rest of my weapons in front of me_

_I had a pair of swords strapped across my back, my dragonglass sword and a heavier, more steadier sword on the ground next to my quivers. My body armor was fitted similar to my assassin suit, and I had daggers strapped across me in areas seen and unseen._

_It was quiet for a long time, the wind blowing through the empty field, small insects making noise every once in a while. I tucked loose strands of hair back in impatience. I was about to pick up my weapons and go find these Valg bastards themselves before I felt the vibrations of the army moving through the ground._

_Slowly but surely, they appeared on the edge of the vast field. They carried flags marked with Erawan's sign. Thunderclouds followed them, darkening the sky. I sighed in relief, rolling my neck and flexing my fingers. I get to have some fun._

_The Valg marched, and I sensed the magic shields Maeve probably had casted in order to protect them from archers. I scoffed at their stupidity in thinking those flimsy shields would protect them from my wrath._

_They stopped at a large distance away from me, one of their generals rode out on a ghastly looking beast. The beast's multiple faces looked like dense, shadowed outlines, shifting enough to conceal minute details. Their bodies were slim and muscular like the bodies of racehorses, spikes and thorns breaking out from their rubbery thin skin._

_The general stood on top of his beast. My fingers twitched on my bow, and I cast my own air shield in anticipation._

_"Arabella Highthorn," The general called, his voice loud and clear despite his distance away. "Surrender to our rightful King, and you shall be generously rewarded."_

_"Who?" I asked. "Surrender to a King? What King?"_

_"Fool," the general called out to me, spitting on the ground in disgust. I turned my nose up in repugnance, checking to see none of the spittle reached me, even from where I stood. "We are talking about the King of Darkness, His Majesty, Erawan."_

_"King of Darkness, my ass," I blurted, covering my mouth quickly. "Oops," I taunted him, batting my eyelashes._

_"Surrender now," he boomed, anger in his voice, "Or die."_

_"Huh?" I called back, pretending to be hard of hearing. "Did you say you want to die? Well, your wish is my command!"_

_The general gave me a long, hard stare, sitting back down on his monster and turning it around to go further back in the lines. The lines of Valg soldiers parted for him to enter before they resumed formation._

_"Front lines, attack!" the general ordered in the Valg tongue. The army began creeping forward in my direction._

_I stood, my feet planted, not faltering. Looking down at my arrows, and back up at the Valg, I contemplated what magic to kill them with. I was narrowing it down between cutting their heads off myself to get my hands a little dirty or taking the air out of their lungs when the general commanded something I did not expect._

_"Witches, attack."_

_I cursed to myself in an ancient language as I heard the flap of wings in the air suddenly, quickly approaching. I didn't know how I hadn't sensed it sooner. I winnowed back a small distance away, drawing an arrow as from my quiver as I jogged back a few steps, eyeing the first witch. I had it notched and flying in the blink of an eye._

_I aimed for the witch's path, and she didn't see the arrow until it was too late. Just before the arrow struck, I made the Hellfire on the arrow explode with a little help of my magic._

_I flinched slightly at the sound of the explosion, watching as burnt remains of wyverns and witch fell from the sky. The Valg army stopped in their tracks, rethinking their plan as I realized I had Hellfire tipped arrows._

The only thing more painful than death is a death by burning in Hellfire _, Nyssa's shadowy voice said in our heads, background commentary to the narration of her own thoughts._

_The witches in the sky didn't stop, however. Seeing their sister die only enraged them further. I threw up a shield as one swooped down at me, too close to fire an arrow at. Her wyvern flew right into the wall of air I created, crashing to the ground._

_She landed a short distance away from me, baring her teeth as she got up. Before she could take a step forward, I threw a dagger that separated her head from her body._

_The remaining witches shrieked more. I laughed as the magic in the field started to fill my veins, my own endless reserve purring as it awakened from a long slumber._

_The rest of the thirteen were circling above, wyverns moving too fast to track a single one. I glanced at the advancing Valg army, moving faster as they saw me preoccupied._

_I cursed, drawing an arrow and notching it in my bow. I watched the skies above, the figures of the wyverns overlapping through clouds. I waited three breaths before releasing the arrow, in the precise moment where about 6 of the witches crossed paths in flight._

_One witch yelled in warning, her high, shrill voice hurting my ears. The witches realized too late, yet again, as the arrow in the blink of an eye._

_The Hellfire took out 5 witches. A sixth witch was on fire, her wyvern flying away in panic as it tried to save its rider. The remaining witches circled above in jagged patterns, catching onto my plan. They made it almost impossible for me to hit more than one again._ Almost.

_I notched an arrow, shooting straight up into the sky at the moment when two more wyverns crossed paths over me. The arrow exploded, and I winnowed back to where my extra quivers and sword laid on the ground as the spot I stood a few seconds ago was covered with burnt remains, falling from the sky._

_The last five witches hissed, swooping at me a couple of times before they decided against it and moved to retreat. "We will have your head for this. The other clans will get the rest of you for killing our sisters," one of them sneered at me, close enough for me to hear._

_"Have fun! Tell Mother Blackbeak that Manon and I send our greetings."_

_The witches hissed at me further, contemplating fighting on but knowing they could do little against my Hellfire arrows. They flew away, the Valg general yelling curses at them._

_Once I could no longer hear the wings of the wyverns, I turned to the Fae army. The general wasn't atop his monster beast anymore., but his army advanced further than I thought._

_"Mr. General!" I called out in the Valg language, looking for him amongst the sea of monstrous soldiers. "I have a proposition!"_

_The general remounted his beast, giving me a hard gaze again. He raised his fist and his army halted, planting their feet in formation as they awaited an order._

_"What," he shouted back bluntly, in his own tongue._

_"Surrender, or die," I offered. "Sound familiar?" The general's black and disformed face contorted in anger as he gave a war cry and his army continued their advance as one._

Oh my gods, they were so dumb _, Nyssa laughed, the sound raspy my head._ This is my favorite part.

_"Have it that way."_

_I stood, dropping my bow and kneeling onto the ground. I closed my eyes and feeling for where they had utilized their magic. They had archers cloaked on a cliff to the North, their bows trained on me. Must be piss poor shots or I would've been hit by now, I thought to myself. The others used air to create shields above and in front of them. But not below them._

_I smirked to myself as I laid my palms on the ground, sensing the earth beneath me. They were advancing on my position, but still were far enough away for my plan to work. I felt through the ground, the vibrations of the army moving as I focused on their locations. I sensed the rock, where the weakest patches were and where solid rock was. I felt connected to everything down to the molten earth of the land millions of layers below us._

_I opened my eyes, and the army seemed to falter at the look I gave them. "You protected from in front, you protected from above," I began, talking to myself a cruel and wicked smile on my face, "but not from below."_

_With that, I surged my magic up, pillars of rock shooting straight up from the earth in between their ranks. In other places, the earth sank down, collapsing into a drop of a couple hundred feet._

_Their army erupted in panic._

_I was just getting started._

_Once they lost control of their shields from my disturbance, I picked out the spots where the most amount of Valg seemed to be before firing my Hellfire arrows across the plain. The explosions made the Valg begin to retreat, leaving others behind to save themselves. They rolled on the ground, trying to put out the all-consuming Hellfire. It was a futile attempt to survive as they eventually burned alive from the inside._

_I breathed in the death around me, my darker magics waking up from a long slumber in greeting. I dropped my bow and placed my quiver of Hellfire arrows down carefully, unsheathing the double swords behind my back. I winnowed to the other side of the field to find the general._

_The heat hit me first, before I even properly winnowed in. It was a thick, dry heat, the kind that drained all water or moisture out of you. People around me screamed as they burned alive. The ones that clawed at me for salvation only met a quicker demise, perhaps the refuge they were looking for. Others crumpled to ash as I stepped on their burnt bodies._

_I found the general, his dark black and golden embroidered cloaks identifying him as he crawled on his knees to escape. I casually stepped in front of him, and he slowly looked up in pure terror as he met my eyes._

_"You didn't surrender," I stated, my voice guttural as I growled._

_He sat back on his knees, pleading for mercy. I stared at him, sheathing the double swords behind my back once more._

_"Let me ask you a question," I began. The man whimpered as I bent down to his level. "Does Erawan scare you as much as I do?"_

_The man was paralyzed, unable to move or wipe the snot coming out of his nose as tears escaped his eyes. People around us screamed, the ear-splitting sound never ending._

_"Answer my question."_

_"N-n-no," he squeaked, his voice barely more than a whisper._

_"Then you will carry on this message," I said, looking into his eyes, his soul. "You will tell Erawan that he is no match for me. You will tell him I fight for the Queen of Terrasen, the Heir of Fire, Aelin Fire-Bringer. You tell him my name is Nyssa Highthorn, and I will send him back to his realm if he continues to hunt her, or any of our allies."_

_The man nodded vigorously, and I saw a stain wetting the front of his pants._ Gross _, I thought, my mouth furling in disgust._

_I stood up, my vision clearing from the red that I saw. I took a sword that was discarded on the ground and went around, killing any other survivors after walking away from the general. No need to dirty my own, precious weapons with the nauseating smell of Valg blood._

_When I was done, I walked all the way back across the field, the Hellfire burning in the background as the land where a Valg army once stood was now barren again._

_As Nyssa walked away, the vision started to fade, turning into wisps of smoke as we left her mind._

☾

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

Nyssa still stood over the reflection pool, the gash red as she stared blankly at the waters. No one spoke, watching as Nyssa took a tendril of water from the pool, washing off her cut. Her hand healed before she walked back to her chair and sat down.

"That was so..." Helion started, but trailed off as he stared at Nyssa in awe.

"Badass!" Cassian yelled out, and everyone around the room nodded in agreement, even Rhys. "It was like one minute there were those ugly bastards and then in a split second they were all dead."

"What were those things?" Kallias asked in intrigue, mustering his thoughts. "Those.. _Valg_ , you called them?"

"Who was the Queen you spoke of?" Viv asked, her eyes open in awe.

"Another story," Nyssa simply said. The goddess turned to look at Amren and asked her, "Do you remember the Valg brothers?"

Amren nodded no, frowning as she tried. "It's alright," Nyssa said, waving her hand. "I killed them all anyways."

"Who do you not kill?" Rhys asked, an underlying accusatory tone in his voice.

"You guys," she said, shrugging. "You obviously aren't dead."

"No shit," Tamlin muttered.

"Would you prefer to be?" she asked him sweetly. Tarquin cleared his throat, Helion nudging him in an effort to let Tamlin and Nyssa bicker.

Nyssa looked at us, asking, "Well, do you believe me now?"

There were scattered nods, small murmurs of debate as people contemplated it.Thesan cleared his throat to speak for all of us. "I think we would be grateful for your help, really," he admitted. "But _why_ , exactly,do you want to help us?"

"Prythian was the first realm I ever traveled to after I escaped the hellhole known as my own realm. I was here when the Courts were established. Spent a couple hundred years in The Prison before I escaped. This realm is like a home to me."

"Aww," Eris mocked her. "Your home."

"Last time I checked, it's yours too, you idiot," she said, and he silenced himself fast. No further objection from him. Nyssa grinned at his reaction.

"Where will you stay?" I asked her.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a minute before she raised her wrist up, her sleeve rising to reveal her set of bracelets, the stars and the moon. It was the same bracelets that I had seen when she was in my shop.

"The Night Court. I own an apartment in Velaris," she said as she dropped her arm.

Helion mocked being hurt, and everyone in the room rolled their eyes as he suggestively asked, "Why don't you want to come back to my place? I have plenty of space in my bed."

Nyssa shook her head with a slight roll of her eyes, her gaze drifting northward. "No thank you," she declined. I could have sworn I saw the ghost of tears in her eyes as she said, "I am going home."

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_Told you I would update fast! Lol_ **

**_Thank you for reading!_ **

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This is an Original Story crossposted from Wattpad. To view it on my Wattpad profile, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	9. Chapter 8 - Feyre/Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa returns to Velaris, and Feyre escorts her to her apartment.

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

The meeting concluded swiftly after Nyssa shared her memories with us. Even though Rhys seemed hostile to her for some unknown reason, we all voted and unanimously approved Nyssa staying in Prythian and protecting us. While she definitely wasn't expected, it was our best choice to protect our people and our Courts. I think many of the other High Lord's saw that as well.

Rhys and I argued over whether or not she was allowed to stay in Velaris when the meeting was dismissed, and we were back in our quarters. In essence, what we decided did not matter anyway since we knew that Nyssa could get into Velaris without our knowledge if she desired. She already did once.

I listened to his reservations about her. Rhys said he doesn't trust her yet, as she dodges around a lot about her past. Personally, I thought he was just being overly protective as always. She can't possibly tell us her life story in under an hour. She's a goddess, one who is practically millions of years old. But I understood his point of view, as my husband and as a High Lord. We agreed to let her stay if we kept her under close watch for the time being.

"Just until we can trust her," he had told me. I did not dispute the decision. Even though I am grateful already for Nyssa's presence, I think the rest of our Inner Circle will agree with me when I say we can't afford to trust people easily. We are all still healing ourselves, and I don't want someone new creating fresh wounds over the ones that are still salted.

Rhys and I were talking in our room when someone knocked on our door. I put the clothes I was folding down as Rhys opened the bedroom door, motioning for me to follow him into the reception room that connected the bedrooms our Court stayed in. I curiously followed him out, emerging to see Thesan standing casually as he waited for us.

Thesan shook Rhys' when he came out, kissing my hand when I caught up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?' Rhys joked to Thesan. The High Lord of Dawn gave a small smile as he sighed, moving to clasp his hands behind his back.

"I am sure you are taking the necessary precautions," Thesan began, and I sat down by the window next to Az with a smile before turning back to our host, "but I do not think Nyssa Highthorn is telling us her whole story. I would be careful."

"Why do you say that?' Mor asked inquisitively, coming out of her own room with her barely closed trunk visible through the open door behind her.

"A few reasons, as minute as they may seem," Thesan said, sighing as he sat down. Rhys sat in the armchair opposite of him as the High Lord explained.

"She successfully got into my palace without my knowing. Anyone to even have that much power to do something as mundane as that... not to mention the meeting. All of the High Lords, and Ladies, had no knowledge she was there, for a good portion of the meeting. In my experience, someone with that kind of power does not return to a realm they haven't traveled to in what, five thousand to ten thousand years, and act like they left yesterday. "

"I also think she was leaving out a lot of information," Az added quietly, as he brooded. Everyone ceased any movement to hear what he has to say. "She looked like she bit her tongue a lot, to refrain from saying too much.¨

Thesan took him seriously. "You're right," the High Lord said. He sat there for a moment in thought before shaking his head and saying, "I would recommend checking books and scrolls in any libraries in your court for information on her. I had my own librarians check our oldest, most sacred records, and there is not any mention of her in any decipherable language."

"That's weird," I said to myself, sharing a look with Rhys. "We'll check our records. Perhaps we might get lucky, as she said she lived in our Court."

Thesan pursed his lips, bowing his head as I accepted his suggestion. "I just do not think we can afford to take risks in the face of a brewing war. We can never be too safe."

"Thank you for coming to us," Rhys said in appreciation, bowing his head before he offered to walk Thesan out.

When they left the room, I turned to Az with a smile and a pat on the back before getting up to finish packing. He grabbed my arm, halting me in my tracks, and said, "My shadows do not work on her."

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously, sitting back down in front of him.

"They cling to her, but they don't whisper anything to me. Usually, my shadows can read the aura around a person, or even read their mind, and whisper the information back to me. Kind of like the first time I met you, and my shadows told me you were Rhys' mate or indicated it anyways. But my shadows just... go to her, and stay there. Almost as if they're saying, 'look, we love her.'"

"Do you think it has something to do with the way she cloaked herself from us during the meeting? How she uses her own shadows?"

"Must be," he murmured, and stared out of the window, the shadows around him dancing darkly in a swirl of smoke. I sighed and got up, mustering a small smile before going back into our room.

 _How are we going to watch Nyssa when she is in Velaris?_ I asked Rhys down the bond as I carefully packed my jewelry back, and his end was quiet for a couple of seconds before he responded.

 _Az's shadows, duh. He is our spymaster, you know_ , Rhys answered sarcastically, as if I should have caught onto his plan by now.

 _We can't. Az just told me his shadows don't work around her. He can't get them to tell him anything_ , I told Rhys, slightly gloating in knowing something he didn't. It's the small victories.

I was folding one of Rhys' shirts that I sleep in when I saw the image of Rhys pouting as he stood by Thesan and Helion in the main hallway of mirrors.

 _We can figure something out. We have a lot to talk about with her_ , Rhys told me, and I sighed and sent a feeling of agreement down the bond. It was quiet for a second, and then Rhys asked, _Do you think we could find something on her in the library_?

_I don't know. I will try if I have the time of getting around to it._

_We can go together,_ Rhys offered, underlying hope in his suggestion _._

I smiled and replied with _, Of course._

 _Together forever!_ Rhys cheered through the bond, and I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I closed our trunk up.

 _You're so silly,_ I teased, and he sent a cheeky kiss down the bond in response.

_You love me._

_To the stars and back._

☾

✧ _Nyssa's POV_ ✧

The sun shone brightly on the weathered cobblestones of the Dawn Court's courtyard, weeds and little wildflowers growing in between cracks in the ground. I sat on top of my trunk, relaxing underneath a large tree that was dying with the approach of Winter when the Night Court exited the palace.

Thesan walked alongside Feyre and Rhys, their friends following behind them as they made their way towards me. I stood up, straightening my sweater and swinging my cloak around my shoulders. I flipped my hair over the cloak, the strands silky smooth. I did a little braided crown around the back that looked very cute, and I wanted to show it off a little. I like showing off.

The High Lord of Dawn and the Night Court made their way over to me, Feyre in between them as they made small talk. I could tell they did not fully trust me yet. Even though I changed into Illyrian leathers to try and ease their apprehension, they all seemed to tense up at the sight of me.

To be truthful, I do not blame them. I had time to catch up on recent events in Prythian when I returned, and I can see how hard it would be for any of the Court's to trust new people. I did not stop to think about what it had done to these people, mentally and emotionally. _I never think_.

I dismissed my inner voice in agitation. No time for self-depreciation now. That's saved for when I'm alone. Something at the back of my mind whispered warnings to me, hinting that the Night Court's Inner Circle knew my story and who I really was. I scolded myself for thinking that way. The records had been burned, I reassured myself, taking a deep breath to calm down. Anything else that survived have had the chance to rot for long enough.

"I will leave you here," the High Lord of Dawn announced, bowing his head to Rhysand and Feyre and nodding respectfully at me. "Pleasure to meet you. I hope you really are our savior and not our death."

I bowed my head back in return, refraining from making a joke about how I could be both. Both life, and death. _Those were my sisters, though_.

Thesan smiled politely, giving a small goodbye before walking back to his castle. His lover waited for them, and they walked back inside side-by-side in conversation, disappearing from my view.

"We need to make something clear," Rhys began, turning towards me with a hard look on his face. Feyre sighed in annoyance and put a hand on his arm, giving him a look of exasperation. His facial features softened as he looked at Feyre and bowed his head to let her take over.

"What my husband means to say is we have some conditions if you wish to live in Velaris as a friend."

I refrained from snorting in amusement at Feyre. They, thankfully, really did not know who I was. I had time until they found out. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, looking Feyre in her eyes as I nodded for her to go on.

"We wish that you... erm... keep your distance from us for a while," Feyre said, stumbling over some words before sighing and facepalming. "I can't say this without sounding mean!"

I gave a small laugh, halting quickly at the reaction of the people before me. I felt the Shadowsinger's eyes on me. What was his name again? Azriel? I knew I would have a handful getting him off my ass. _But I didn't know if I wanted him off._

"Feyre, trust me when I say this. I have been through enough that it would take a lot more than telling me terms and conditions for me to think of you as a mean person." She sighed in relief.

"Just tell her," Amren snapped, and Feyre gave her a warning look as Mor hit her arm. Amren growled lightly at Mor and I smiled to myself. _Aelin would love these people_.

"We wish that you keep your distance from our personal lives for a while until we get to know you. Also, we ask that you inform us of your whereabouts, or allow us to track you so we could keep an eye on you when you roam around Velaris."

"But, you are permitted to visit the House of Wind anytime I am there," Cassian interrupted, and Rhys and Feyre looked at him in confusion. He gave them an innocent shrug and said, "I need a new workout buddy. Az can't keep up with my super awesome combat skills." He flexed his muscles, and the Shadowsinger rolled his eyes.

I snorted as Rhys sighed in exasperation and rubbed at his eyes, and Amren hit both Illyrians on the back of their head in annoyance before winking at Feyre.

"I will comply with whatever you wish," I promised them, looking Feyre straight in the eyes as I said, "I will truly be no problem at all. I just want to live in my home again."

"Great!" Mor cheered. "I have a very important question: do you like shopping?"

Everyone else there groaned as she said that, and I had to hide my laughter behind my hand. Feyre smiled at me warmly, and looked over at Cassian and said, "I think your girlfriend will like Nyssa."

"Ok, first of all," he started, waving a finger at Feyre. Everyone laughed as Cassian told Feyre off about someone named Nesta. Everyone except Azriel. I looked over at him and saw his shadows twirling about him, hiding some of his features from view. I ignored his shadows as they hovered near me, tuning in again as Rhysand said we were ready to winnow back to Velaris.

"You can winnow with me," the spymaster said, taking a step forward. The conversation came to a halt as I raised my eyebrow at him in defiance.

"What makes you think I cannot winnow myself?" I asked him, and Cassian nodded, giving me a, "fuck yeah" as he nudged Mor. Azriel stared at me hard, shadows swirling, but I stared right back before he rolled his eyes and murmured, "Whatever."

I turned around and reached for my pack, my swords and the tip of some arrows peeking out from the large bag.

Feyre looked at my bag and my trunk in mock concern. "Maybe you and Mor are more alike than we all thought," she joked, earning a pinch of the ear from the animated blond.

"Are you ready?" Rhys asked Feyre, the others nodding along with their High Lady. Cassian proceeded to winnow with Mor first, the two friends bickering. Azriel and Amren had gone next, the Shadowsinger whining about Amren cramping his wings as they disappeared in a cloud of shadows. Rhys and Feyre were about to go before I stopped them.

"Where am I going to winnow to?" I asked.

"Aren't you from Velaris?" Rhys asked me, just as confused as I was.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as I responded. "Yes, I am, but I haven't been to Prythian for about 3,000 years. so I don't really know what the City of Starlight looks like now."

I paused, remembering I was in Velaris a few days ago. "At least, where you want me to winnow to. I haven't seen your home yet. A foreigner winnowing into the middle of the Rainbow would seem pretty peculiar, I would think."

"Oh," Feyre realized, nodding. She turned to me and stared at me deeply in concentration. I was waiting for something to happen, awkwardly looking around.

"Feyre?" I asked her, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Can you drop your shields? I was trying to show you the city, where you have to winnow."

"Oh," I said and made a little pathway into my mind where she could share a memory. Judging the way Rhysand was looking at me, I knew they wanted to catch a glimpse of more than what I wanted them to. _Not today_.

Feyre looked at Rhys in a look of defeat for less than a second before the look was gone, and she grabbed his hand again and nodded to me. I looked at the image in my mind, using it to visualize where I needed to winnow. _I could see my apartment from their townhouse_ , I thought to myself.

The High Lord and Lady disappeared with a nod at me, wisps of jasmine-scented air left in their wake.

Closing my eyes, I made sure I had my trunk with me as I winnowed away. I stopped briefly in different scenes, the scene of a burnt copper forest as the leaves fell, on the edges of a small village in wide, wildflower populated fields, on top of a snow-capped mountain with a family of foxes nearby. Prythian has changed so much since I was last here, it was great to finally catch a glimpse at just how much.

At last, the shadows and motion stilled around me, and the sounds of a busy city reached my ears. I opened my eyes to find myself on the rooftop of the townhouse that Feyre had shown me, the fall sun doing little to keep the cool air away.

"Welcome home," Azriel murmured to me as I walked past him in a daze, going to the railing of the townhouse and looking out at the city in front of me.

It was like a breath of fresh, clean air, looking over the city I have not seen in 3,000 years. Of course, I was here a few days prior, but I had barely seen it from a view like this in my short visit.

It has grown so much from that little row of shops along the Sidra; the City of Starlight now encompassed the long banks of the river and some of the steep mountainsides, red roofs shining in the late morning sun. I marveled at the size of it all, at the rows and rows of shops and restaurants that took up every bit of space from the Sidra to the base of one of the mountains. The House of Wind sat high on its mountaintop throne, the towering height almost as high as the clouds. That building was even older than I. I wonder if my old carvings were still there. I did a full circle around the edge of the roof, in complete awe of the city. _My city_.

"Oh, how I've missed this," I sighed happily as the Inner Court watched me with prying eyes. I turned around, hiding the tear that threatened to fall with some quick glamor. I was still aware that I did not know these people, and they felt the same way about me, so I was not about to show them how dear I held this city to my heart.

Amren looked at the city with a quick, happy expression on her face before she picked up her bag and announcing she was going to her apartment for a nap. Mor accompanied her down the stairs, talking about new boutiques, her chatter rolling off my mind as I admired my city.

"We usually train in the morning either at sunrise or around an hour before sunrise," Azriel told me, picking up his bag and looking at Cassian with a signal to do the same. "Do not be late."

The Shadowsinger and the general gathered their things and went down into the townhouse after Mor and Amren. I stared at the staircase for a few seconds before turning back to the view of Velaris. I could not wait for night time.

"Where are you going to stay?" Rhys asked me, and I sighed, my eyes snaking the streets as I looked for the old bakery with the best bread there ever was.

"I own an apartment along the Rainbow," I told him, my eye finally landing on the rickety old sign reading _Stars & Snacks Bakery_.

"How are the people looking after your apartment? Wouldn't they be like, what, 5,000 years old?" Feyre asked, sounding confused. I turned back around to her and explained.

"The apartment I had was built above an old bakery that was one of the first in Velaris. Mother Tiana, the lady who ran the bakery, has passed the story of me down through her family for generations," I told Rhys and Feyre, looking back over my shoulder at the bakery, before adding, "I hope."

"That's pretty cool," Feyre said, looking at Rhys to agree with her. When he didn't, she hit his arm and he muttered something I couldn't make out before Feyre rolled her eyes.

"I will leave you two to yourselves," I told them, picking up the pack off the ground that I had dropped when I saw Velaris. "My trunk is somewhere in your townhouse, but I will winnow it to my apartment when I reach it."

"Oh my gods," Feyre exclaimed, and I pause to look at her in concern, Rhysand mirroring my expression. "You can't go alone!" she said, and I relaxed before waving her off in dismissal. "No, I'm serious!" she insisted. "This isn't the Velaris you remember. Plus it will be fun!"

I sighed, biting my lip as I contemplated the offer. Based on the look Rhys gave Feyre, I knew that Rhys was hoping Feyre wouldn't go. Or perhaps he wished she would interrogate me. I got sick at the thought of having to answer questions about my past.

On the other hand, they needed to trust me, and I don't think I could afford for them to distrust me further.

I took a deep breath before slipping a warm smile on my face and nodding, accepting Feyre's offer.

"Yay!" she clapped, and quickly motioned to the stairs as she said, "I need a second with Rhys."

"Do I need a guide to show me how to walk downstairs?" I joked, and Rhys cracked a small smile as Feyre rolled her eyes playfully. I picked up my bag and walked down the stairs. The townhouse was fancy but modest, the hallway a little small as I proceeded to take the second staircase down to the entrance of the townhouse.

I seated myself in a plush armchair in the foyer of the townhouse, a couple of feet away from the front door. The paintings on the walls were beautiful, the colors, shadows, and highlights making the image or scene depicted look like I was seeing it in the present.

 _The High Lady must have painted them_ , I thought as I examined them from where I sat.

Growing bored, I played with my nails as I waited. The smell of jasmine and night chilled mist was strong, but it was a welcome scent. A familiar one. It smelled just like...

Impatient. I was impatient. Just before I was about to leave and find my way to Tiana's bakery own my own, Feyre came running down the stairs, hair slightly disheveled and out of breath.

"Let's go!" she cheered as she grabbed her cloak and swung it around her quickly, fastening it with one hand as she dragged me out of the townhouse with the other.

I recognized her look, the one that showed she just gone done with a pretty heavy makeout session. Her mate's scent was all over her, as well. I closed my eyes in nostalgia, knowing the mischievous rush of a spontaneous makeout session. _I didn't know it anymore, not for a long time_.

The cold air pulled me out of my thoughts, an unwelcome change from the warm coziness of the interior of the townhouse, and I pulled my cloak tighter around me as we walked down the street.

As we made our way to the Rainbow, Feyre pointed out little things along the journey while we walked. She pointed to the small townhouse of a family with an adorable newborn son and recommended a little cafe that had the delicious smell of coffee wafting out onto the street through its open windows.

Feyre did not ask me much, instead opting to tell me the stories behind Mor, Cassian, Azriel, and Amren. I was intrigued at all of their backstories, even though my shadows already told me most of them anyway.

I was especially intrigued by the Shadowsinger's own story. I hadn't listened to my shadows much, as his own shadows had clung to me and interfered with the messages. Shadows worked in peculiar ways, as magic often does. Only one other person's shadows had clung to me before.

I spoke little as Feyre talked, the winds frightfully freezing as we made our way down the streets. Azriel was a bastard Illyrian, which might explain why he looked like... someone I used to know.

I cleared my mind, intently listening as Feyre told me the story about how she found out Rhysand was her mate. I was surprised to hear of an old friend in the middle of the story, the Suriel, but something in the way Feyre's voice drifted off when she mentioned him made me think he wasn't in Prythian anymore. _Probably in some other realm, where old gods go to die_.

The streets of the City of Starlight were starting to fill as people went home and others left their residences for early dinner or to work the night shift.

I adored Velaris at night under the stars, but I think Velaris at dusk is the best time to experience it. It's the time when it starts to get busy, and Velaris feels like it's waking up from a hazy slumber and comes out to play. As the cobblestone streets fill, exotic and tempting spices fill the streets as chefs begin preparing meals for the busy rush of the night ahead. You get to see all the different people in Velaris enjoying life, ready for whatever awaited them at night.

"And the Suriel just blurted it out, like without warning!" Feyre rambled, talking about how she found out Rhys was her mate. "I was so angry at him, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to speak. But then I- Oh! Do you see that building right there, along the Sidra? That's my favorite restaurant. It's the first place I ever ate at in Velaris, with my family."

I looked to where she was pointing. The restaurant looked the same as 3,000 years ago, only a fresh coat of paint on the outside to keep things modern. I quickly made a little white lie, not missing a beat as I responded, "I have heard wonderful reviews of it. I'll probably try it out tonight, based on your recommendation." I cast another glance at the restaurant, looking at the workers opening up the doors and arranging silverware on tables outside in preparation for the dinner crowd later tonight. Memories surfaced in my mind, but I locked them back away.

Feyre seemed to bite her tongue, wanting to ask me something but deciding on walking instead. She stared at me for a moment before looking ahead. We arrived at the bakery on the corner across from the restaurant Feyre adored. "This is it," I told her.

We walked in, the warmth of the bakery a welcome change from the chilly air outside.

The few people in the bakery watched us idly before going back to their book or their conversation. I smiled at a young girl who looked at Feyre and I with awe as she stuffed her face with a chocolate chip cookie.

There was a young girl behind the register, a couple of employees coming in and out of the back with freshly baked goods or orders for the people. The last customer received their change and left, and the young girl looked up at us. Her smile quickly dropped as she looked at Feyre, and her jaw fell open as her eyes landed on me.

"Oh my gods," she squealed, shouting something at a baker in the back before rushing out from behind the counter. Feyre gave me a confused look, a bewildered smile on her face before straightening her back formally as the girl came to stand in front of us.

She turned to me, a look of utter awe in her eyes as she stumbled out, "You're the woman from my family legend. Passed down since... since Mother Tiana. You're real." The young girl said every word with so much faith, like my existence, was a religion. _In some worlds, it was_ , I thought, before jumping in surprise as she hugged me.

"You're _real_ ," she repeated, squeezing me. I patted her back awkwardly, casting a glance at Feyre.The young girl detached herself from me at my movement, catching a glance at Feyre, her eyes widening further.

"You're- You're Feyre," she stuttered, a look of admiration on her face before she did a quick curtsy. Feyre waved her off passively with a humble smile on her face. I cleared my throat and her attention snapped back to me, standing tall like a soldier awaiting commands.

"Oh, your apartment," she said in realization as I stared patiently. She went back behind the counter, opening an old box encrusted with opals that oozed in motion, reflecting the light and giving off a luminous sheen. She pulled out a small key, made of pitch-black onyx. _My key_.

She came back around, pointing her head in a motion to follow her. She led us into a smaller room, still cozy and messy with old books and papers scattered around. The small fire roared on the wall to the right of the entrance into the room, a stifling heat filling the air.

In the back corner of the room, there was a tiny staircase that I knew all too well. The different mosaic tile designs on the little front panels of the stairs reflected the fires bright flames, muting its colors and designs. She led us up the staircase, turning around to give us heed.

"Careful, the steps are steep," the girl warned us, and I smiled to myself as I started ascending after her. "My name is Stella, by the way."

"I know that all too well," I sighed nostalgically, spotting the chip in the step that my sword made when I fell down the stairs a _long_ time ago

We finally reached the top of the stairs that led into the small hallway with the door to my apartment at the end of it. I was about to walk in front of Stella to open my door before she held up her hand, stopping me.

"I have this key that I must use," she said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Unless you are an imposter and did not know there was a key."

"Please," I scoffed, brushing past her, taking the key out of her hand as I did. I unlocked the door efficiently, placing the palm of my hand on the center of the door. The old stone lit up at my touch, glowing a faint white as the door swung open.

The stone door opened into my large apartment, high ceilings lighting up as I waved my hand and lit up the lanterns with flame.

The small foyer was where I stood with Stella and Feyre, which led to the rest of the apartment. To my left was the kitchen and the living room, the large windows directly above the corner of the bakery below us. My old brick fireplace stood on the wall to the right of the windows, couches, and armchairs surrounding it in an elegant layout. I had two great bookshelves overflowing with ancient books in between my kitchen and my living room, well-preserved and in excellent condition.

To my right, there were two doors, one leading to my bedroom and bathroom, and the other leading to a guest bed and bath. Outside of the two doorways, there was a little nook where I placed an old chair with a small side table that I used as a reading spot.

 _My favorite spot_ , I thought as I walked over to it, running my hand on the velvet cover of the chair before putting my pack on it and turning to the rest of my apartment.

Feyre gasped, walking around in amazement, her neck craning to see every last detail. There was a similar expression upon Stella's face. I smiled to myself before straightening up and walking past the both of them, going over to my kitchen to put a kettle of tea on.

"This place is beautiful," Feyre exclaimed in wonder. They snapped out of their dazes as I walked past, moving to explore the rest of my apartment. I tied my hair up with a sash of ribbon when Stella suddenly seemed to notice the cleanliness of the space, far too spotless for an apartment "untouched" for 3,000 years.

"Where are the layers of dust? There should be dust as tall as me right now," Stella asked me, baffled. Feyre looked over at us and came up beside Stella at the kitchen counter.

"I was here, for a few days. I snuck in through the windows living here before I had to leave." I opened and closed cabinets in the wooden kitchen, checking to see if I had left anything edible. I knew nothing was there, however, because I couldn't cook. _He did the cooking_ , my thoughts whispered to me, a sadness creeping up as I looked into another cabinet to hide my expression from Stella and Feyre.

"I wonder where the mystical Nyssa went for 2 days," Stella sighed dreamily to herself. "Probably to kick some ass."

"I was busy missing home while I was on a mission," I replied, sighing as I stood back up from peering into my cabinets. "I didn't get to explore much when I returned. 3,000 years I had waited, and I couldn't even experience it all right away."

"It's sweeter now, though," Feyre mentioned. I glanced at her, nodding my head in fairness. I sniffed the air, a slight mustiness clinging to whatever it could. "We need some fresh air."

I went over to the windows in my living room, pulling back the curtains and opening them up. The chatter from people bustling through the Rainbow below rang through, the City of Starlight unfolding beneath us as the sun faded from the sky and the moon appeared.

"You really have the best view of Velaris from here. You can see the Sidra, the Rainbow, the House of Wind..." Feyre mused, trailing off. "Rhys always wondered who sat behind these windows. Even his family had never been here before."

"I did not know the kind of developed city Velaris would become 3,000 years ago," I said in response, opening up the latch on the last window and pushing them outwards. "To be honest, I didn't even know if this apartment would still be standing."

"If I may interrupt, Your Majesties," Stella interjected, raising her finger before she assured me, "You built this beautiful apartment over the beautiful _Stars and Snacks Bakery_. I honestly think Mother Tiana would have descended from the heavens or wherever she is to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to touch our bakery."

"Noted," Feyre joked, and we shared a laugh. I turned around, taking the kettle off the stove and poured it into a mug as Feyre walked over to the fireplace and asked, "Who is this?"

My hands froze on the mug as I knew what she was staring at. I knew. I had forgotten that I left it there when I left the realm 3,000 years ago, hanging on my mantle.

The painting depicted a scene from the last time I was in Velaris, at the House of Wind. In the sky, spirits are gliding through, as bright as stars, and my husband and I stood on a balcony overlooking the city. Every piece except for the train of the silver gown I had worn on Starlight was covered from my husband's wings, curled around me protectively, his arm around my waist. 

That is my favorite painting of the two of us and an original painting by my sister. At the moment that Feyre reached out to trace the edges of the frame, I was so deeply overwhelmed with emotions that I turned around quickly, knocking the mug of boiling water over but ignoring the pain tingling my senses.

I inched over to stand next to Feyre, staring at the painting. "Nyx," I gasped, a solitary tear falling down my cheek as I moved forward, carefully taking the painting off the hook. Stella quietly sat down behind me, silently watching the scene before her. Feyre observed the painting as I held it in front of me, the glitter in the spirits falling from the sky glimmering as I moved it.

It was the last Starfall we ever spent together.

"Is that your husband?" Feyre asked me softly, motioning to the painting. I gave a small nod before laughing quietly, the sound getting caught in my throat and coming out as more of a choke.

"Yes. I forgot to put this away," I mumbled, moving to go around Feyre. She stopped me, however, by blocking my way and laying a hesitant hand on my shoulder. A wave of numbness overcame me in an effort to conceal my emotions.

"I know... I know we don't really trust you yet, and you don't either, but never be ashamed or afraid to tell me your story," she told me, firmly yet quietly to soothe my emotions. I nodded, a blank look on my face as I realized how vulnerable I let myself become at that moment. "Trust me. I have had my fair share of nightmare stories, both personal and secondhand, so I can relate."

I put the painting above the mantle quickly and sloppily, the painting askew as I left it up and turned around to Stella and Feyre.

"My apologies," I said, clearing my throat and wiping the trial of wet the tear left on my face. Stella shrugged, looking at a clock on the wall before standing up from my couch.

"I have to go for now anyways. Gotta get back to work," she said, stretching her arms above her head and shaking them out. "Can my grandma and mother visit tomorrow?"

"Not bakers hours," I joked, my voice sounding more emotionless than I intended. She nodded, mumbling awkwardly before cracking her own joke.

"Trust me, I don't wake up at the buttcrack of dawn to get flour in all the nooks and crannies of my skin. Maybe an hour or so after sunrise so we can get the good crops."

"Ok," I agreed, and she smiled widely before I hesitantly walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. She squeezed me back and squealed happily.

"This is like a dream come true!" she said giddily, before taking a deep breath and calming herself. "I can celebrate your presence tomorrow. Goodbye, and have a good night!"

Stella bowed her head at Feyre with a smile before leaving, shutting the door to my apartment behind her.

The apartment got very quiet, the only sound coming off of the streets of Velaris outside of the open windows. I went over to my couch to fix some pillows before Feyre coughed and started speaking.

"Was he your mate?" she asked politely. I froze, my hands gripping the pillows before I resumed the task, quicker now. Tears threatened me, the hot sensation in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. _Never show weakness. Never bow to other powers._

I turned around, averting Feyre's eyes as I gingerly said, "I'm going to bed. I will see you at training tomorrow morning."

Feyre frowned, her hand reaching up as she went to say something. She took one look at my face and changed her mind, her hand dropping as she sighed. I stood, looking out at Velaris as she made her way to the door.

"Nyssa, I-," she began, stopping herself again as I didn't look her way. "Goodnight."

Feyre left my apartment, the stone door firmly shut closed. I locked it with my mind as I turned to my mantle, carefully taking down the painting and sitting on a couch with it held in my hands.

As I cradled the painting, the sounds from the City of Starlight below me washed away the sound of my sobs in the wind.

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_A long chapter calls for a long Author's Note!_ **

**_You get to see another side of Nyssa I haven't explored yet. I'm pretty poor at writing about deep, emotional things, so bear with me. Any feedback will be gratefully accepted, lol._ **

**_Also, this is the first chapter I'm not rewriting! Yay!_ **

**_Thank you for reading!_ **

**_with much love, lunar-loves_ **

**This is an Original Story crossposted from Wattpad. To view it on my Wattpad profile, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


	10. Chapter 9 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre returns home to share the information, but is greeted by some drunk Illyrians. (Short chapter)

✧ _Feyre's POV_ ✧

I left Nyssa's apartment, quietly pulling the large stone door shut. I stood outside in the little hallway for a second, debating going inside before rejecting the idea and making my way home.

 _Nyx_. She said the name like a prayer of hope, a song of salvation, but her face said something else in that moment. Nyssa was the perfect picture of grief when she turned around and saw the painting hanging on the mantle.

I wondered if he was her mate. He had to be. I couldn't imagine myself living without Rhys. He's my living, breathing second half. When he died that day in the War, to save us, to protect us... I didn't want to experience that pain again.

Nyssa probably had her goddess powers to physically survive the loss, but I still wonder how she survived emotionally. I suppose she didn't, as she wears a protective mask of complete confidence and fearlessness to hide what lay beneath. But in that moment she had seen the painting again, the moment she held it in her hands, I could tell she was just as broken as the rest of us.

Rhys and her would make good friends, if he wasn't so damn stubborn. I perhaps they both are. Maybe I can get them to work through whatever issues they have, if they'd even be quiet long enough for me to get them to.

I debated telling my family the whole truth of what happened with Nyssa when I reached home. I walked the streets of Velaris, bustling crowds heading to restaurants, clubs and shows around me.

One part of me knows Rhys probably knows anyway. He always lurks in my thoughts when I doubt myself, always there to reassure me and comfort me. But it worked against me when I had simple moral debates about split-second decision making. He often knew my thoughts before I even got the chance to come up with something else. Not that I lied often, just about simple surprises or to filter out information I don't deem important.

Besides, Az's shadows will probably learn the truth as well.

However, I wanted to protect Nyssa. We are all broken inside, especially my Inner Court since the War. I've had to process everything I've gone through, Rhys has had to recover from literally dying, Mor had to deal with her emotions and experiences, as well as Az and Cas. We all fought our inner battles during the War, not just the physical ones.

I related to Nyssa, in that moment she had shown complete vulnerability. It was as if she was a child, mourning the loss of a parent. It was raw, innocent grief. No one deserved to have that exploited only for it to be held as leverage for later, if something happens.

While Rhys has no malicious intentions, it's the way he thinks, as a High Lord and a political figure. That's how we all think, even in a time of peace, despite how short-lived its proven to be. I didn't want him to use that over her.

My pensive thoughts were interrupted when I arrived home, a drunken Cassian throwing open the door with a lazy grin on his face. "Feyre!" He slurred, slamming into me in a bear hug when I got close enough.

I staggered back, his weight almost overcoming me as I tried to recover my balance. Someone came and pulled Cas off me, and when I found my footing again, an agitated Azriel held Cassian by the collar of his shirt as an equally drunk Rhys walked up next to them.

"My darling," he purred, coming over to me, violet eyes twinkling. "My mate. My wife. My savior. My High Lady." He began to pepper kisses all over me, his movements sluggish.

"What happened when I left?" I laughed, peeling Rhys off me and looping his arm around my shoulder, helping him walk back inside. Cas sleepily waved at me, stumbling to follow after me as I walked to the kitchen.

Az followed close behind, a scowl on his face as he pulled out a chair for me to put Rhys in. Bottles of liquor littered the table, playing cards and cash thrown around as well. I furrowed my brows as I picked up a pair of lace black underwear, turning to Az in confusion.

"I got here a few minutes ago myself," he said, pushing Cas into an empty chair and turning to clear the liquor bottles. "Idiots were drunk as shit, gambling their asses off between each other when I arrived."

"It seems to have included my underwear as well," I muttered, putting it back down on the table. Rhys grabbed me by my waist, pulling me to him with a boyish grin.

"I missed you," he slurred slightly, his eyes goofy. I smiled, stroking his cheek as Cas whined behind me. "You're pretty. Pretty like stars."

"Thank you," I said with a laugh, giving him a kiss on the cheek before detaching myself and helping Az clean everything up. The two Illyrians bickered with themselves, sprouting drunken nonsense.

"Did you learn anything?" Az asked me as we cleaned a shattered glass up. He looked at me intently, shadows swirling in his eyes and around his face in the dim lighting of the kitchen.

"No," I said, averting my eyes to hopefully avoid telling Az the truth. He sighed in annoyance and I meekly glanced back at him to see his impatient expression.

"Fine," I gave in with a roll of my eyes, sweeping up a few pieces of broken glass as I talked. I would have to tell them sooner than later. "She lives in this really beautiful apartment in the middle of the Rainbow, the one above the bakery where we always wondered who owned it. It's stunning, undoubtedly has some of the best views in the city."

Az cleared his throat, giving me a pointed look that he wasn't asking about her apartment. "I'm getting to that," I chimed back, dropping the shards in the bag Az held out. I paused before revealing the information to Az. "She had a husband, or a mate."

He froze as he tied the bag, his eyes cast away from my view as he echoed, "A mate?"

"Yeah," I responded quietly, peeking over my shoulder at Rhys and Cas. They were busy throwing playing cards at each other, to see who could give the other the most paper cuts. I snorted to myself, before turning back to Az. "I think his name is Nyx. I don't know if he was simply her husband or her mate, but he was very dear to her. She had this painting on her mantle of the two of them at Starfall on the top of the House of Wind."

"Nyx? Are you sure?" Az asked me, his eyes wide as he stared at me. I rubbed my arm, arching my brows at him.

"Yes. Why?"

"I've heard that name before..." he muttered, casting a sidelong glance out the window as his shadows swirled around him in thought. "I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"Ok," I responded, smiling. He gave me a small smile in return. He was about to say something before Cas loudly called our names, even though they were sitting a couple feet behind us.

Azriel and I spent the rest of our time cleaning up after the drunken Illyrians and putting them to bed. Az winnowed out to their apartment, Cas' unconscious body in his hands. He passed out because he stumbled and hit his head on a wall, but I'm sure Az would have punched him unconscious sooner or later.

When they left, I went to bed with Rhys. I slowly but surely dragged Rhys up the stairs with me, my mate shuffling alongside me. When I finally got him into our bedroom, I was faced with the problem of undressing him.

I went to change into my own pajamas first, tying my hair up messily as I re-emerged from our bathroom in a silk PJ set with little silver stars stitched on.

Rhys laid on the bed, passed out from the alcohol in his body. I began undressing him, quickly trying to put him in his pajamas, when he awoke with a grin on his face, his eyes closed.

"If you want to see me naked, darling," he drawled, sitting up as I slipped on a pair of pajama pants, "you could just ask."

"Shut up," I said with a roll of my eyes. He moved lazily, his limbs slack as I lifted his arms up to take his shirt off. When I pulled it up and turned my head to reach for the PJ shirt I grabbed, he buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent.

"You're divine, Feyre," he whispered into my skin, his breath tickling my senses. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Likewise, Rhys," I responded, stroking his hair.

"I just want to protect you," he said, his voice quiet. I pushed him back so we sat eye to eye, me perched on my knees in between his legs. "That's why I am being a meanie to Nyssa. I don't know how to protect you from her."

I laughed softly, his words warming my heart. "Oh, Rhys," I said, stroking his face. He leaned into my touch, and I felt my heart expand at the sight of my mate being so affectionate in his inebriated state. I bent over, kissing his forehead lightly before sitting back. "I know. I can protect myself. But she isn't here to harm us, truly."

"How do you know?" He asked me, a childish curiosity in his voice.

"Because I do," I responded simply. He blinked, his eyelids heavy as he sighed, shaking his head.

"Ok," he said.

"Ok," I responded, a goofy smile on my face. I slipped his shirt on, putting his arms through each sleeve before buttoning the front up. I gave him a quick kiss before getting up and helping him under the covers.

Once he was tucked in I did the same, pulling the blankets up to my neck and turning off the lights with a wave of my hand.

"I love you," Rhys said into the darkness, to me, as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too," the darkness responded back, and we fell fast asleep.

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_My apologies for the short chapter. This is probably the shortest one yet! (About 1.7k compared to the 6.7k of the last chapter, lol!)_ **

**_I hope you enjoyed the Feyre and Rhysand fluff! They are relationship goals._ **

**_Thank you for reading!_ **

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **


	11. Chapter 10 - Feyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inner Court, and Feyre's sisters, attend training at the House of Wind together. But with Nyssa and her personality in attendance, tension flares.

✧ _Feyre's_ _POV_ ✧

The morning after Rhys and Cassian's drunk gambling party, we had training at the House of Wind. I liked getting back into training, the exercise a much needed release for any stress I never notice I'm bottling up. Azriel is a really good teacher, too; he has a consistency that I never achieve myself. I like sleep too much.

A chill blew into our bedroom as the first rays of sunlight began to appear behind the mountains. I felt Rhys' gaze on me, even though my eyes remained closed. I smiled, rolling over towards him and wrapping my arm around his waist.

I felt a movement, and I opened an eye to see one of his wings holding me close to him.

"You're up late," he whispered to me, voice quiet as a breeze swept in. I snuggled closer to him, shivering softly.

"Late? You and your drunken best friend kept me busy," I groaned, my brain fuzzy as I woke up. I felt Rhys smile, kissing my head.

"Thank you," he said softly, "for taking care of me."

"You do the same," I responded, my nose tucked into his chest. He clicked his tongue and I whined in objection.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked me, an all-knowing tone in his voice.

"What?" I groaned, pulling closer to him as yet another breeze blew through the room. "Why did you leave the window open? I feel like a Fae snowball"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was overheating during the night. But you're forgetting training." I gasped, sitting up suddenly before going back to the warmth of the bed covers just as fast. I rolled onto my back, Rhys readjusting his wing and turning to lay on his side as I pouted.

"Who even wakes up this early to work out? Maybe Az is a double agent. Weaknening us by waking us up at the asscrack of dawn."

Rhys snorted, shaking his head as he pecked my nose. "You know he does it to benefit you."

"I know," I whined, turning to look up at him. "But something really beneficial would be letting me sleep until the sun has made it up past the horizon."

"You complain a lot," he stated as he got up, groaning as he grabbed his head. Rhys' drunken endeavors catching up with him. I sat up so he could pull his wing out. Plopping back down in the bed, I admired Rhys' body as he lazily walked over to the window, shutting and locking it tight. I quickly shut my eyes as he turned back around.

"Were you peeking at me?" He asked teasingly, jumping back on the bed on top of me. I went to deny such a thing but he began sprinkling kisses all over my face.

"Stop," I giggled, poking at his face with a finger. His feather-light kisses tingled my senses as I wriggled underneath him. He withdrew, his face still close to mine. His purpose eyes were barely visible in the dark room, but I stared into them for what felt like forever.

After a couple of minutes of sitting there like that, I sighed, closing my eyes and turning my head to the side. Rhys began to go to kiss me but I put a finger to his lips, halting him in his place.

"If you do that, we'll be here all morning," I whispered. He gave me a devilishly wicked grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Don't want to make Az put on his sassy pants."

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Rhys asked as he pecked me on the cheek before rolling off of me and getting up.

"After we train," I answered, sitting up and stretching with a groan. I shivered as I peeled back the bulky covers, tip-toeing to our chest of drawers to pull out some clothes. I picked out a pair of training leathers, some warmer leathers to change into after I was done, and some toiletries. Throwing the other clothes on the bed, I hurried to shimmy out of my PJs and into the warmer training leathers.

"Nice little lacy underthings," Rhys grinned as he walked by me, black clothing in his hands. I shook my head as I slipped on the tunic, pulling my hair out and walking over to our closet to grab a pack.

"You have to work for it," I called from the closet, returning to our bedroom to see Rhys pouting. I folded my extra clothes and put all my things in it, propping it up on the bed when I was done. I handed Rhys his toiletries as I walked back from the bathroom after I brushed my teeth.

"Thank you darling," he said, kissing my hand as he took the toiletries from me. His eyes were dark under his eyelashes as he looked up at me, and I almost took him to bed in that moment before our front door opened beneath us.

"Hello," Mor called, the door shutting behind her. "Please don't be having sex! We have things to do." Rhys dropped my hand with a small laugh and I rolled my eyes, as I grabbed my back.

"We'll be down in a second!" I called as I grabbed my engagement and my wedding ring, and safely slipped them into my pack. I turned to give Rhys a scolding look for tempting me.

"Sorry," he said, a boyish look on his face, "I can't help myself sometimes, when I have you as my mate."

I shook my head and smiled at myself, admiring the man who stood before our bed. He is every ounce the High Lord I know; powerful, controlling, confident. But I also see the High Lord who I'm still getting to know; the healing, protective and loving man who is my mate. It made me remember that I can't control myself either.

"I told you," I teased flirtatiously, flipping my hair and exposing a bit of neck. I winked at him as I walked out of our bedroom door. "You have to work for it."

☾

When Rhys, Mor, and I arrived at the House of Wind, we were greeted by our friends and family. Azriel and Cas were picking sparring sticks, sparring about something that left a scowl on Az's face and a grin on Cas'. Amren was picking at her nails as she talked to Elain, who reclined on a bench with a book in her hand. Nesta was standing at the edge of one of the training rings, staring at the city below.

I was surprised to see Nesta up and about. She ignored us as she landed, but that was expected. When the Cauldron broke, I knew Nesta did as well. I've exhausted myself over and over to try and help her, but she never listens. She doesn't want the help. She's even began taking it out on Elain, so for the two of them to be near each other was another thing that surprised me.

When we landed, Mor walked up to Amren, giving her a hug and curtsying politely to Elain. She waved to the two Illyrians, who finally picked their sparring sticks and began to walk towards us. As I looked at everyone around us, I noticed one person was missing. Nyssa.

Rhys went over to Az and Cas as I cautiously approached Nesta. I heard Rhys ask the two Illyrians, "where is Nyssa?" I was about to lay my hand on Nesta's shoulder when she turned around, completely ignoring me as she walked past me.

"She never showed up," Nesta responded Rhys coldly, stiffly walking past them as she went to the weapons rack.

"I never expected her, to be honest," Cas admitted with a shrug. "She's like, a goddess, and an ancient warrior. Why would she need training?"

"He's right," Mor chimed in as she wrapped her fists. "With her body, I wouldn't worry about training either."

I walked over to Mor, a pang of sadness at Nesta's indifference. It's nothing new, I thought to myself as I took the fist tape from her. She caught my eye, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze before sitting down next to Amren to wait for me.

"Wouldn't she need it?" Az asked, and we all looked up at him in surprise, even Elain. She gave him a knowing smile and he blushed, shadows appearing in frustration as he stammered on, "To keep her figure. She would need training."

"So you noticed her figure?" Rhys asked, a laugh in his voice. Az rolled his eyes as Rhys patted him on the back, walking over to the weapon rack. Nesta saw him approach and she walked away, a staff in her hand as she went to one of the solitary wooden mannequins.

"How do you think I keep my own figure?" He joked. A joke from Az was never ordinary, so I gave him a giggle in response. The other girls followed, except Amren, who rolled her eyes in agitation.

"This is what I've been dealing with all morning," she said to me.

"I like it," Elain chimed in, a serene smile on her face as she closed her book, a finger in between the pages to hold her place. "It shows you love each other."

I looked over at my sister. She was doing much better now. She stopped wearing Gregory's iron ring, she began eating, and we've given her everything she's ever asked for. There's a small garden in the House of Wind courtyard now, blooming flowers of all kinds a product of Elain's green thumb.

I returned her smile, squeezing her dainty hands lightly before standing up.

"Let's go, Mor," I said to my best friend as I jumped up. Az and Cas had begun sparring with their staffs, Amren laid down on the bench, and Elain resumed her novel. The sounds of Nesta training echoed from her training ring on the other side of the setups, opposite from the training ring we stood on.

Rhys turned around from the weapon rack, a dull-ended training sword finally selected. He frowned, watching us begin, before asking, "Who's going to spar with me?"

"Me," a voice called, and we all paused as Nyssa walked up from the House of Wind, the rooftop door closing behind her. She wore a simple, sleeveless Illyrian leather tunic, and some leathers along with it. They stuck to her with sweat as she emerged from the House below.

"And why are you late?" I teased her in greeting and she gave me an annoyed look.

"I forgot about the damn winnowing blocks on this place," she responded.. "Took me a little longer to get back here after my run." I saw Nesta pause, watching Nyssa carefully as she walked over to the bench where Elain sat. She dropped her stuff on the floor next to Amren before turning to Elain.

"Lady Elain," she said politely, curtsying before my sister. My hands clenched in protection, watching for Elain's reaction. She closed her book, returning Nyssa's warm smile.

Nyssa extended a hand but Elain stood up, giving her a delicate hug. "Oh," Nyssa said softly before returning the hug.

"I heard you're a goddess!" Elain exclaimed, her eyes wide as they stood back face to face again. We all watched this peculiar greeting with close attention. "That must be really cool. Can you show me some of your powers later?"

"Of course," Nyssa responded happily. "We can have lunch together."

"Perfect!" Elain exclaimed in glee as she picked up her book. She looked down at the novel in her hand before looking back up at Nyssa with a half-smile, saying apologetically, "I want to return to my book right now."

"Go ahead," Nyssa told her with a wave of her hand.

We all hurriedly looked like we were doing something when Nyssa turned around, looking at where Rhys stood. He straightened in his spot, his own jaunty mask slipped on as Nyssa swaggered over.

"I get to beat your ass first, huh," Nyssa joked, picking a similar training sword to Rhys. She weighed it in her hand before shrugging, and looking up at my mate. "Who's going after?"

"We'll see," he said with a scoff. He looked a little defensive, so I sent a pang of warmth down the bond.

 _Loosen up, babe_ , I told him, and he looked over at me for a second, his features softening.

 _I'll try_ , he returned with a wink before facing Nyssa again, motioning for her to lead the way. Nyssa started to the training ring opposite of us, adjacent to the one Nesta stood alone on, observing everything with a strict gaze. Amren jumped up from the bench, stopping them.

"No, train in front of me," she said. "I want to see Rhysand get his ass kicked from the comfort of the bench I'm on."

Nyssa grinned, patting Rhys on the chest as she walked in the other direction. I dropped my fists from the fighting position Mor and I had taken up as we had prepared to spar. Mor clapped her hands in agreement.

"Why does everyone want to see me get beat up?" Rhys whined as he followed Nyssa. The two Illyrians had stopped, walking over to the bench as well. Mor squeezed in between Elain and Amren, and I sat on the little end of bench Elain left for me. She bumped my shoulder as I sat down, and I smiled to see her in such a good mood.

"Hey, at least it will be educational," Cas called with a thumbs up. Nyssa's sword trailed behind her as she picked a spot around the center of the training ring.

"I don't think that's really helping me," Rhys called back as he adjusted his grip on his sword, standing in front of Nyssa. Nyssa grinned, rolling her neck and stretching her back.

"I'll kiss your wounds better," I promised, and Mor and Cas made excessive gagging sounds. Elain giggled at their behavior before we all turned our attention to my mate and the goddess.

"Are you ready?" Nyssa asked him, raising the sword in her hand. She looked flawless, the movement natural to her as she took position. Rhys nodded, mirroring her position before Az counted from three.

When he called for the start they began circling each other, Nyssa's gaze locked on Rhys. We watched keenly, silent as the two of them circled each other like old enemies meeting in confrontation.

Nyssa's sword bounced in her hand as she stood, placing one arm behind her back. "Are you going to make the first move? I made it even easier for you. I'll only fight with one hand," Nyssa taunted him. Rhys held his position and I saw her grow bored.

Rhys suddenly struck, lunging forward in a flash with a fluid movement. However, Nyssa countered just as quick, and in one move she had Rhys disarmed.

"What in the gods," he exclaimed breathlessly as his sword laid a few feet away from him. Nyssa grinned, twirling her sword in her hand.

"I told you I was good," she gloated, walking over to hand him his sword. He took it, raising his brow in question for her to explain how she got so good.

"When I traveled to a realm once, there was this spell casted that made me mortal for a while. It was connected to these gigantic fucking clock towers around the realm. I couldn't break the spell since it trapped me in a mortal body since my arrival, and it was magic far more powerful than anything a mortal could deal with," Nyssa began, examining her own sword as she elaborated.

"I joined an Assassin's Guild, and the King of Assassins was extremely cruel. He tortured you to teach you what you needed to know. It was extremely effective for me. It distracted me from the loss of my magic and the loss of my m-..."

She caught herself at the end, the sword laying stiff in her hand as she suddenly stopped. I looked up at her, and her whole body was tense before she quickly relaxed and looked back up. "I had unparalleled training as a mortal, and my skills are even more enhanced in Fae form."

"Why don't you fight me as a mortal, then," Cas called, and her attention snapped to him. I peered down at the other end of the bench in surprise as Cas' grin dropped off his face. Rhys took the sword out of Nyssa's hand as she walked forward to Cassian, returning the swords to the rack.

"A fist fight?" She proposed, a glint in her eye. Cas stiffened up, handing his staff to Az in confidence as he walked around from behind the bench. He approached Nyssa, coming face to face with her before grinning once again.

"Would you survive?" He asks her. Elain completely shuts her novel at this point, setting it down in her lap as she watches the interaction with interest. I looked over at Rhys and he caught my eyes, shaking his head.

 _Cas' death wish,_ he said to me through our bond. I nodded in agreement before a loud thump sounded.

Nyssa collapsed where she stood, a flash of darkness emanating around her body as it laid on the ground.

" _Nyssa_ ," Az exclaimed in panic, dropping the wooden staffs on the floor as he ran over to her. Cas kneeled on the opposite side of her as Az dropped to his knees next to her. The dark smoke cleared, and Nyssa laid unconscious for a second before she stirred.

She looked fairly smaller, duller. She's mortal, I realized as she sat up, Az's hand on her back and Cas holding her arm in concern.

"Still me," she groaned, wincing in pain. Her hands flew to her side as she looked at Cassian, then Azriel, muttering a thank you as she took Az's hand and stood up.

As a mortal, Nyssa looked a good few feet shorter than the Illyrians on either side of her. She looked a little bit weaker in stature as well, but the way she carried herself was the same and credited her with much more strength.

"Are you OK?" Rhys asked, walking up and handing Nyssa some fist tape. She declined, passing it to Cas. He shook his head, cracking his knuckles as Nyssa gathered her bearings.

"It's a shock at first," she said breathlessly, pulling her hair back in a braid. "Going from a goddess of magic to being mortal."

"So, we could stab you right now, and you would bleed and die as a mortal?" Mor asked curiously. As I peered over at my friend, I caught movement in my peripheral, and saw Nesta inching over to our training ring in thinly veiled intrigue.

"No," Nyssa answered, her brows furrowing. "It's hard to explain."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Az asked her once again, concern on his face. She nodded, turning her back on him and walking to where she was before, flexing her fingers. Cas swaggered before her, taking the same position in front of her.

Az and Rhys walked over to the bench, Elain giving Az a knowing smile as she moved down to make room for him. Rhys stood behind me, placing his hands protectively on my shoulder. I reached up to squeeze one of his hands, and he squeezed a shoulder in response.

"The last time I had a fist fight, outside of training, was with Rhys," Cas shared and Nyssa raised a brow. Cas nodded, going on and saying, "he was still territorial over mating with Feyre."

"Enough chatter," Amren chided impatiently, counting down. "Fight!" She announced with a clap.

They only circled for a moment before Cas dove at Nyssa, her mortal form cowering underneath Cas'. However, despite being a mortal, she easily countered his attack, punching him square in the jaw.

We all cringed at the sound of bone cracking, Cas grabbing his jaw in disbelief. Nyssa flipped her braid over her shoulder, raising an already bruised fist, asking for more.

Cas growled, lunging at her again, his hunger for blood growing. Nyssa easily kept up with him, getting more swings in than Cas. She was unbothered as he lunged at her over and over, playing more defensively and returning the punches than making the first move.

This only enraged Cas further, and their fighting began to take a toll on Nyssa's mortal body; her goddess spirit was there, but her body wasn't. Mortal bodies weren't like Fae bodies, so she was bloodied up far worse than Cassian.

Nyssa was in the middle of a defensive combo when Cas predicted her move, quickly blocking her attack and catching her in the gut from below. We all jumped back, clutching our own guts at the feeling. Nesta gave a few small claps from where she stood, spectating the brawl by the weapons rack.

"I _hate_ mortal bodies," Nyssa complained, grunting as she blocked one of Cassian's punches and getting him square in the nose. He staggered back a step from the force, giving a guttural growl as he wiped blood from his nose.

"You'll break," he responded, breathing heavy as he took a small pause. "They all do."

He ran at Nyssa quickly, her reflexes betraying her as he threw her over his shoulders. She landed on her stomach, the sound of some of her ribs crunching as she landed. He breathed heavily, standing behind her strewn body, waiting for her to get up.

I got up in worry, rushing over to Nyssa. My family followed behind me as I crouched next to her, my hand lightly touching her shoulder. I noticed tattoos on her back, the black ink in foreign characters spattered with blood and bruises from their scuffling. I noticed the name "Nyx" peeking out from behind the cut of her tunic. "Nyssa?" I whispered, a hand on her shoulder.

"Is she dead?" Amren asked, her voice bored.

"No, I'm not," Nyssa grunted. We jumped back as she rolled over, clawing her way up. She was bloodied and bruised all her, red smeared from her nose as she tucked loose hairs behind her ear. She stared at Cassian with a dark look in her eyes. He stopped breathing, and Rhys pulled me back as Nyssa slowly stood up, getting up on her feet. "Gods, I really fucking hate mortal bodies."

She raised her fists, taking position, her movements sluggish. "Let's call it quits," Cas said with a wave of his hand. Nyssa grunted in protest, and he looked over at her with an arched brow. "I'm not fighting you in that state."

"I won't die, if that's what you're worried about," she drawled, spitting blood out to the side as she bounced on the ball of her heels, her energy seemingly returning.

"No, I don't want to ruin your pretty face anymore," he replied. She growled, and he gave her a look of exasperation before turning to face her and raise his fists once more.

"Fight me," she said, encouraging him to make the move.

"Only if you'll add me to the tattoos on your back," he taunted her. Nyssa froze, her body completely seizing movement as Cas went on. "Put a little 'Cassian is superior' under the 'Nyx' you have on your-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Nyssa charged at him at full speed, a scream on her lips as she tackled him down. I jumped up in shock as she began pummeling his face, blood flying everywhere.

"Don't you dare," she snarled, enunciating each word with a punch. Cas had tried to defend himself against her punches, but she was relentless. We were about to pull her off of him before Nesta got there, grabbing her hair and pulling her off.

Cassian lay unconscious, his face a mauled mess. I stood in shock as Nyssa sat on the training ring, feral rage in her eyes. Nesta stood in front of Cassian's body, her fists clenched tightly as she pointed an accusatory finger at Nyssa.

"You are to _never_ touch him like that again," she threatened furiously. Nyssa began to get up and crawl towards him before Nesta kicked her back, baring her teeth. " _Do you understand_?"

"I want to heal him, you fucking psycho," Nyssa breathed, the fury and feral look gone from her eyes. She didn't bother to hide the tears openly flowing from her eyes, making the blood on her face watery as she breathed. " _I want to heal him_."

"You won't go fucking near him again, you b-" Nesta began, but Elain walked out from behind me and approached Nesta. She laid a calm hand on Nesta before my other sister turned around, brazeningly slapping her across the face in panic at someone touching her. Elain screeched in shock, Az catching her as she fell to the ground.

We stood in silence, no one daring to move. Fury began to broil inside me, like water in a tea kettle. Nesta just hit Elain. Nesta just hit Elain. The person she swore to always protect, the person she always put above everything else.

"I don't care how fucking broken you are," I breathed quietly, staring at Nesta dead in her eyes. "I've tried to fucking help you. I've been patient. I've exhausted myself to tears. But you-," I stuttered, tears welling and blurring my vision. Mor laid a hand on my shoulder as Rhys peered up from where he crouched by Cassian. " _You've crossed the fucking line._ I want you _out_ of this house. _Of this city_."

No one dared to counter me, as I made a command. Not a request, not a wish- a command. A command to my own sister, my broken sister, after hitting our other sister straight across the face. Elain was only trying to show empathy, only trying to bring calmness to the situation. And she hit her.

"I-," Nesta began hotly, her jaw opening and closing but no words coming out.

"I want you _OUT_ ," I yelled, my voice hoarse. I shook in place from my anger.

Nesta gave me a cold, hard look before storming off into the House below.

"Damn," Nyssa muttered to herself, "and I thought I had family issues."

"You're not innocent, either," Rhys shot at Nyssa, and she glanced at him quickly. He motioned to the unconscious Illyrian, his brother, in his hands. Cas laid broken and bloodied, motionless in Rhys' hands.

"One second," Nyssa muttered, grating her teeth as she sat up. She chanted something quietly, the spell in a completely ancient and foreign language that itched at my ears. I watched as she recanted it, her eyes closed, before she raised her hands and snapped her own neck.

Az gasped, laying down Elain softly before moving over to Nyssa. We watched as her body emanated a faint light, her blood, bruises and tears disappearing as the purity of the light washed her of it. By the time Az reached her, the glowing had ceased, and Nyssa looked to have returned to her Fae form.

She sat up once more, her hand grazing Az's as she did. She glanced back at him, a longing in her eyes, followed by something I couldn't decipher. Nyssa drew her hand away from him, crawling over to Cassian and raising her palms.

"Don't ever do this again," Rhys warned Nyssa slightly, grabbing her wrists before she healed Cas. She shook his grip off her, mindlessly nodding.

She placed her hands on Cas' stomach, closing her eyes as her hands glowed the same way she had just done. It didn't clean the blood off Cas, but I heard bones snapping back into place, and I saw open wounds knit themselves back together.

Nyssa had healed him just as fast as she had broken him. She sat, her hands in her lap when she was done, staring at Cas' body, not broken anymore.

"He'll be fine," she whispered, a sniffle coming from her as she swiped at her eyes.

I took a step forward to go to Nyssa, not entirely knowing if I was going to comfort or reprimand her. She snapped her attention up at me, eyes full of tears glistening in the early morning sun.

"Nyssa, I-," I began, but she shook her head, quickly jumping up.

"I'll be fine," she forced out as her voice cracked. "I'll be fine."

A second later she had jumped off the roof of the House of Wind, disappearing into thin air.

☾

**_A/N:_ **

**_Wow! What a chapter!_ **

**_I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by what I am choosing to do with Nesta in my fanfic, but I am sort of mirroring ACOFAS here. I also want to try and avoid writing Nesta, as I simply don't care for her character or the development she's going through. I did throw a bit of Nessian in here though because I do like the ship occasionally._ **

**_Nyssa's tattoos are modeled after Rowan's. You'll hear the story behind them soon, but they're very personal, so that's why she reacted in the way she did._ **

**_Also, the day I'm writing this, it's Feyre's birthday, so happy birthday to our favorite High Lady! <3_ **

**_Thank you for reading._ **

**_with love, lunar-loves_ **

**This is an Original Story crossposted from Wattpad. To view it on my Wattpad profile, click[here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156766062-a-court-of-stars-and-fire-acotar-fanfic).**


End file.
